Como amo a mi suegro
by Izumi xdd
Summary: Sasuke regresa a Konoha después de la guerra pasado un mes se le es arrebatado todo por la simple decisión de salvar a una chica sin fuerzas ,ni voluntad .Solo con un padre rabioso que le corto las alas al halcón. ¿Cuanto cariño podrá desarrollar hacia su querido suegro? Si solo lo saca de quicio.
1. Estupida Hyuga

Hola bueno este es mi primer SasuHina tengan piedad ¿si?

Bueno aclarare un par de puntos .

1ero.- Empezare este fic casi idéntico a la historia original, es decir todo será casi igual hasta el último capítulo del manga, en el cual Sasuke decide ir al campo de batalla, deai en adelante será mi invención .

2do.- Las modificaciones que hice son las siguiente

Sasuke escucha la verdad de Itachi por Kisame, no por Obito

Konan esta viva al igual que Kisame.

A pasado un mes desde el final de la guerra

3ero.- Tengan piedad, es la primera vez que escribo un Sasuhina del cual por cierto me volví adicto los últimos meses. Respetare en lo más que pueda sus verdaderas personalidades.

4to.-La historia será narrada por Sasuke y Hinata , cada uno por capitulo.

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo_

.

.

.

.

**Como amo a mi suegro**.

Capítulo 1: Estúpida Hyuga

Me encontraba nuevamente aquí el lugar donde nací, donde vi a mi familia y clan morir, el lugar que mi hermano amaba con fervor y sacrifico todo por él. Había pasado dos meses desde que la 4ta y última gran guerra ninja termino. Gracias a mi intervención y la de los 4 anteriores Hokages , Madara había sido derrotado y sellado mientras Obito había escapado.

Fui nombrado el héroe de la guerra y el nombre de mi hermano, Itachi, había sido limpiado. No estaba en mis planes regresar a Konoha pero él deseaba eso aunque dijo que pase lo que pase ,escoja lo que escoja siempre me amaría estaba seguro que él deseaba eso. En fin acepte la imitación del dobe, quien fue el primero en pedirme que regresara, a pesar que Gaara, el Kasekage, y el Raikage me dijeron que no tendrían problema en aceptar decidí ir a Konoha junto a Taka. El distrito Uchiha fue nuevamente habilitado por órdenes del Sexto Hokage nada y nada menos que mi antiguo Sensei , Hatake Kakashi , quien fue nombrado luego de la muerte de Tsunade que salvo a los kages a costa de su vida.

Parecía que todo estaría bien, ya no era un vengador mi único martirio era soportar las idioteces del Dobe, ignorar a la tira de fangirls que aún me adoraban y las de la nueva generación que se incorporaban.

-Teme, ¿estás muy pensativo?- Escuche al idiota rubio de mi compañero –¿Aun estas molesto?

-Hmp –Gruñi , ¿Qué no se notaba ? -¿tú qué crees?

-Vamos teme –Dijo con una sonrisa zorruna –Hoy invito el ramen.

-Bah –Respondí levantando del tejado de la mansión Uchiha – No se para que volví a este lugar. Son una tira de malagradecidos

-Entiendo tu frustración –Dijo mientras saltábamos entre los techos. ¿Qué demonios entendía el? El conservaba todo su poder, a el no le habían sellado el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno, no le habían puesto un limitador en su Sharingan para que solo pudiera utilizar dos aspas, el no tenia un limitador de chakra .Sobre todo a el no le habían dicho "Chicho manipulable" y que era un peligro para la aldea que protegió durante la pasada guerra y ¿Quién tenia la culpa? La estúpida princesita Hyuga –Hey Ayame ,dos ramens –Pidió mientras nos sentábamos

-Uchika-Kun –Dijo la dueña de local, lo que faltaba otra fan acosadora – Se que no te gusta el ramen…asi bueno ,es que…te hice unos Onigiris..

-Hmp –Al menos podía sacar provecho de eso, odio el ramen- está bien

La chica comenzó los pedidos , mientras que Naruto comenzaba hacer su bromas estúpidas para llamar su atención .Aunque sonara ilógico el idiota de mi costado había madurado mucho ,claro que nada le quitada lo tonto. Había estado saliendo con la princesa "sálvenme" Hyuga y nada mas y nada menos que Sakura "te amare por siempre Sasuke-kun" Haruno. Con ninguna duro más de un par de semanas. Ahora parecía estar tras Ayame, bueno se le aria fácil conquistarla ,ya que el al igual que yo fuimos nombrados los héroes de la 4ta Guerra Ninja.

-Teme…

-¿Que?

-¿De verdad lo odias tanto?

-¿A quién? –Pregunte, aunque sabia a quien se refería, estúpida Hyuga, estúpido consejo, estúpidos ancianos de Konoha y sobretodo estúpido Hiashi Hyuga.

-Se que te causo mucho ira, pero…

-Pero nada idiota –Respondí – Proteji esta aldea y mira como me pagan.

-Tranquilo , Kakashi-Sensei dijo que se encargaría

No le respondí, bah esperar que Kakashi haga algo era como esperar que Itachi estuviera vivo, Sakura dejara de fastidiarlo y lo quitaran la docena de sellos que tenía. Pero algo era seguro , solo había una persona que tenía la culpa que estuviera así. Esa niña de papa, maldita la hora en que la protegí.

_Había pasado un mes del fin de la guerra, había regreso a mi aldea y me encontraba en el grupo de búsqueda de Obito Uchiha ,quien había logrado escapar. No había tenido éxito me pregunto cómo les iba al resto, en el camino no pude evitar escuchar unos gritos en la cercanía de la aldea._

_-Nooo!- Esa voz me era algo familiar, me acerque un poco mas –Déjenme –Grito , esa voz era débil , estaba seguro que la había escuchado antes. Sin perder más tiempo corrí hacia ella._

_Al llegar una pequeña pandilla de Ninja había rodeado a una chica, esta estaba con la ropa rota. Intentaban violarla ,la chica gritaba por ayuda pero solo estaba yo en el lugar._

_-Onegai , nooo por favor –Contuve un poco mi ira antes de intervenir note sus perlados ojos, era una Hyuga pero ella podía vencerlos fácilmente, ¿Por qué no peleaba? Me costó reconocerla era la única acosadora del Dobe , la actual heredera de su Clan, Hyuga Hinata._

_-Calla perra- Grito el mas asqueroso de ellos clavándole un kunai en la pierna- Esto será divertido- Agrego lamiendo la sangre del kunai._

_-Sálvame..-Ella lloraba –Na-naru-to –Kun –Si definitivamente era ella, aún estaba dolida por su ruptura con el Dobe, a pesar que Naruto lo intento no pudo corresponderle a su sentimientos._

_El líder de los vándalos la golpeo y escupió para que se callara, ya había examinado mucho la situación ella no planeaba defenderse así que tendría que ayudarla._

_Cai del árbol tras ellos, desenvaine mi Katana y active mi Sharingan, todos me observaron incluyéndola._

_-Aléjate si no quieres morir , niño bonito –Ataco el primero ,sus movimientos eran demasiado lentos para mi ojos , sin dudarlo le clave mi katana envuelta en chidori en su espalda. Los otros se aterrorizaron._

_-Uchi-chiha-San- Balbuceo la Hyuga , la ignore hace buen tiempo que no asesinada a nadie, sonara extraño pero era mi deporte favorito , los próximos en atacar optaron por la distancia con shukirens, los evite todos con la katana. ¿Qué debitaría usar Tsukiyomi o Amatesaru?_

_Inmediatamente en mis ojos se formó mi Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno, el ultimo regalo de Itachi hacia mí, sus ojos, use el Tsukiyomi en ellos, ambos cayeron contra la tierra aterrorizados. Finalmente observé al más asqueroso que tenía a Hyuga por el cuello con un kunai._

_-Cierra los ojos Uchiha –Grito.- No te tengo miedo, cierra los ojos y ella morirá._

_-Hmp- pobre idiota, usaría mi mejor control –Amaterasu…._

_Todo el brazo del tipo se incendió en llamas negras, pero para mi desgracia la Hyuga se prendió también y salió corriendo . ¿Cómo demonios quería que pare el fuego y no se detenía? Corrí tras ella ,le grite que se detuviera pero la muy idiota se tiro a un lago, enzima que se estaba quemando también se estaba ahogando . ¿Qué más podría salir mal?_

_-Onee-chan – Mierda que podía ser peor, la menor de las Hyuga venía a su hermana quemarse y ahogarse. Está se lanzó y la saco del agua, inmediatamente apague el fuego negro del infierno –Uchiha , pagaras por esto .Te juro que esto no se quedara así._

Terminado de comer, el dobe fue de regreso a su casa y yo a la mía, odiaba a ese sujeto y a su estúpida hija.

-Sasuke-Kun –Escuche la irritante voz de la pelirosa de mi equipo -¿Tienes algo que hacer?

-No-fui frio al responder, ¿Cuántas veces tenía que decirle que no sentía nada por ella?

-Bu-eno , me preguntaba si tu….

-No, quede de entrenar con Suigetsu –Mentí con facilidad- Adiós…

Quería largarme de aquí, esta aldea llena de malagradecidos , pude quedarme en Suna o alguna otra aldea, pero escogí mi aldea natal. Maldito Hashirama, maldita la hora que me convenciste de salvar la aldea.

Regrese al distrito Uchiha, note a Jugo sentando con unos niños, el disfrutaba contándole cuentos, era una persona amable y desde que le quitaron el sello era prácticamente el niñero de Konoha. Suigetsu y Karin habían comenzado aventuras nocturnas, para mi mala suerte su casa era la del costado y nuestros cuartos estaban sincronizados. Todas las noches escuchaba una película porno de ambos, incluso se cambian los nombres. Sentí asco, el amor te hace idiota.

Salí del distrito nuevamente y camine por las calles de Konoha ,no tenía ni ánimos de hacer misiones, sentía que me habían cortado mis alas ya no podía volar todo por la culpa de….

-U-uchi-ha-Kun…


	2. Todo es mi culpa

Bueno antes de empezar , gracias por los reviews, sobre todo a ….. Que fue la primera *.* bueno este es el 2do capitulo, esta vez narrado por Hinata Hyuga.

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo_

.

.

.

.

Como amo a mi suegro.

Capítulo 2.

-U-uchi-ha-Kun… -Estaba aterrada, era de noche y me atreví a buscarlo. El solo había querido ayudarme y sin querer lo perjudique. Estaba segura que me odiaba, lo podía ver en sus oscuros ojos ,me devoraba con su mirada y me sentía ahogada en su oscuridad –Y-yoo..

-¿Qué quieres?-Me cortó con una voz fría, sentía su desprecio

-Solo…-¿Por qué era tan débil? ¿Realmente le tenía tanto miedo? –Que-er-ria disculparme…

Levante mi mirada, esperando una respuesta pero no estaba, me había dejado sola. Active mi Byakugan para ubicarlo, estaba saltando de techo en techo. Decidí dejarlo en paz, nada justificaría mi cobardía el día de su juicio :

_-La situación es muy clara- Dijo uno de los ancianos de la aldea – Sasuke Uchiha es un claro peligro para la aldea._

_-Sasuke ha demostrado haber corregido su camino –Defendió el hokage Kakashi-Peleo en la guerra y sin su intervención junto a los hokages anteriores .No estaríamos aquí._

_-El Uchiha nos ha demostrado mucho desequilibrio Hokage- Dijo mi padre junto a algunos miembros de consejo Hyuga, no sabía qué hacer. Todo se me salió de las manos, Uchiha-kun me salvo y ahora estábamos en juicio que determinaría su estadía en Konoha o su encarcelamiento.-¿Qué seguridad nos puede dar un joven así? Primero busco venganza, traiciono a la aldea para ir junto a Orochimaru. Ataco a nuestros ninja. Asesino a su hermano, quien resulto ser uno de los mayores héroes de Konoha, mato a Dansou uno de los ancianos de la aldea , se unió a Akatsuki , ataco a su antiguo equipo, casi mata a su sensei –Padre estaba siendo demasiado duro, la mirada de Uchiha-kun estaba llena de odio, Kakashi parecía preocupado por el veredicto – Sasuke Uchiha ha demostrado ser manipulable, ejemplo de eso son : Obito Uchiha, su propio hermano Itachi Uchiha & la más reciente ,el primer Hokage , Hashimara Senju. Dígame Hokage ¿Cómo podemos confiar en alguien tan manipulable?_

_-El Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno es demasiado poder, para alguien tan inmaduro _

_-Es un peligro para la aldea_

_-Primero fue mi hija, ¿Después que seguirá?- Quería desmentir que me ataco, pero padre me ordeno que no hablara. Si tan solo fuera tan fuerte como Nii-san para enfrentarlo – El joven Uchiha es un peligro para la aldea como alguna vez lo fue su clan, un clan lleno de traidores._

_-Hiashi…- Uchiha- kun rompió su silencio – ¿Un clan lleno de traidores? No me hagas reír ,El gran Clan Hyuga…._

_-No digas mi nombre con tu asquerosa boca, traidor….._

_-Hiashi, te ruego que dejes a Sasuke defenderse –Pidió el Hokage –Sería injusto que ser ataco y no poder defenderse. Después de todo es un héroe de guerra _

_-Héroe de guerra o no , es una amenaza para la aldea –Dijo uno de los ancianos –Esos ojos son un peligro , no podemos permitir que la aldea corra peligro Kakashi._

_-Solo un niño con demasiado poder –Ataco padre de nuevo - Ataco a la primogénita de los Hyuga, no me sorprendería que quiera robarle los ojos._

_Uchiha-kun perdió el control, una flor se formo en sus ojos rojos , con una especie se shuriken al medio, inmediatamente Kakashi lo detuvo , pero era tarde. Padre lo había logrado._

_-Como se los dije un niño con mucho poder._

_-La decisión esta tomada –Dijeron los ancianos –Sasuke Uchiha es un peligro para la aldea, si desea permanecer en ella se someterá a una seria de sellos Hyuga para restringir su poder o sino será encarcelado y os arrancaremos esos ojos._

_Todo se había acabado para él , sentí impotente mientras veía como los ANBUS lo rodeaban, el me miro con desprecio._

_-Me sorprende la cobardía de tu clan, Hiashi _

Me dirigí a casa, otro intento fallido de disculparme con él, me sentía ml por lo que le ocasione sin embargo el me ignoraba .Este sentimiento no me gustaba me recordaba el rencor que tenía Nii-san hacia mí. Nii-san lo extrañaba mucho, me sentía culpable de su muerte en la guerra, el me protegió ,cuando yo protegía a Naruto-kun .También era culpable de su muerte, era culpable de muchas cosas.

Regrese a casa cabizbaja, entre en mi habitación y pensé en el… en Naruto-kun. Todo ese amor que sentía por él era inmenso, cuando termino la guerra fui inmensamente feliz, el acepto mis sentimientos. Hasta ese día

_Iba a buscarlo a su casa, cuando los escuche…_

_-Teme, deja de hacer sufrir a Sakura-Chan_

_-Ella sufre porque quiere –Respondió altanero Uchiha-kun –Nada de lo que digas o hagas me ara cambiar de opción sobre ella._

_-Ella te ama, como puedes ser tan cruel con ella –Naruto-Kun nuevamente peleaba con su compañero de equipo por Sakura-San .Aunque era egoísta sentía mucho celos de ella y más aún que en la semana que empecé a salir con Naruto-kun ,ella siempre estaba ahí. No me dejaba estar a solas con él._

_-No se tu concepto de amor , pero eso es obsesión –Respondió frio –No empezare una relación con Sakura por pena, como es tu caso Dobe_

_-¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto, sentía miedo de su respuesta…¿Obsesión? ¿Pena?, no Naruto-Kun no haría algo asi. –Si te refieres a Hina-Chan, estas equivocado…_

_-Dobe, ni tu mismo reconoces tus sentimientos – El Uchiha le daba la espalda, dispuesto a irse – Que les una oportunidad porque te salvo la vida e incluso casi la pierde por ti, es distinto a que la ames_

_-Teme…_

_El Uchiha se marcho, sentía temor si Naruto-kun, solo acepto mis sentimientos por lo que hice por el…¿Si no me amaba? ¿Aun amaba a Sakura? Por eso es que enfrentaba a Sasuke, ¿por ella?. ¿Acaso el renuncio a su amor por Sakura por Sasuke? ¿Entonces salía conmigo tan solo para olvidarla?. Soy su segunda opción , su premio de consuelo_

_Sentía mis ojos humedecerse, di media vuelta y me marche al menos hasta calmar o reprimir estas emociones, pero debía saber la verdad, la verdad del mismo naruto-kun._

_-Hina-Chan – Saludo el rubio de mis sueños- Lamento la demora –Espere un par de dias para tranquilizarme y le pedí vernos. Ahora henos aquí._

_-N-aru-too –Kun –Respondí con torpeza, odiaba tartamudear- Q-quie-ro que me respon-das a-algo…_

_-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto, su expresión alegra cambio por una más seria, tal vez noto lo que le iba a preguntar._

_-Tú ¿me amas?_

_Su silencio me dio la respuesta, no pude evitar llorar, sentirme como lo más bajo de este mundo, ¿Cómo pude creer que me amaría? , voltee no quería que vea lo patética que era._

_-Hinata –Su tono era muy serio, me había tomado por el brazo evitando que me marche- Lamento no poder amarte, no eres tu soy yo. –Usaba la escusa más estúpida para terminarme…-Pensé que podría corresponderte, darnos una oportunidad pero…_

_-¡¿P-pero qué?! – Grite_

_-No puedo, fingir mis sentimiento. Te quiero pero como una hermana ala que debo proteger. No como a una pareja. Le prometí a Neji protegerte y eso are pero no de la manera que deseas…_

_-¡Suéltame! – Grite, no quería verlo, no quería estar aquí .Quería escapar, poder gritar y sacar este sufrimiento _

_Salí corriendo apenas me soltó, las lágrimas no paraban me dirigí hacia la salida de la aldea, quería llegar a ese lugar… el único donde podía estar en paz._

_-Hyuga!- Escuche los grito de los guardias de la entrada, pero debía sacar este dolor_

_Corrí por varios minutos, me detuve cansada en la mitad del bosque, ya faltaba poco para llegar, ese sitio especial. No note cuando pero un papel bomba estaba ne árbol que descansaba, caí herida por la explosión pero viva, vi un grupo de ninja rebeldes rodeándome._

_-Una Hyuga…._

_-Mira que delicia….- Deslizo su mano por mi rostro, parte de mi ropa había desaparecido con la explosión _

_-Nooo!- grite, estaba aterrorizada, ¿Qué más me podía salir mal? –Déjenme –grite nuevamente, trate de activar mi Byakugan pero el kunai que uno de los ninjas me clavo en la pierna, bloqueo mi Chakra, estaba expuesta a ellos_

_-Eres tan blanca, tan pura…..-Ellos me tocaban_

_-Onegai , nooo por favor –No pude evitar, empezar a llorar…Sálvame… su imagen vivo a mi mente, su cálida sonrisa _

_-Calla perra- Grito ,mientrasun segundo kunai se clavaba en mi otra pierna, ahora me sentía mareada- Esto será divertido- Agrego lamiendo la sangre del kunai. Soy una vergüenza para los Hyuga…_

_-Sálvame..-Pedi, mientras aun tenia conciencia –Na-naru-to –Kun –Vivi amándolo y el dia que él me rechazo, mi vida se vino abajo…..- SALVAME NARUTO-KUN_

_El aparentemente líder, me golpeo, sentí el sabor de mi propia sangre en mi boca, luego me escupió. Era la Hyuga mas patética, morí en el instante que Naruto me rechazo y ahora lo llamaba para que me salve. Pero la verdad era que nadie me salvaría , mis esperanza murieron con mi amor por el._

_-Aléjate si no quieres morir , niño bonito –Alce la mirada y estaba ahí, unas orbes rojas como la sangre clavaban una katana envuelta en chakra eléctrico. El me estaba salvando…._

_-Uchi-chiha-San- Balbucee… Sasuke Uchiha me estaba salvando, renuncie a vivir , perfi la ganas de pelear junto a mi esperanza & quien menos esperaba me daba una oportunidad convirtiéndose en mi héroe._

**(…)**

Me levante temprano y me fui a bañar, el día anterior me quede dormida con la ropa que llevaba puesta mientras pensaba en él. Hace una semana tenía tiempo libre, el número de misiones se redujo, sin embargo era aburrido estar en la aldea .

Mi nana ya había preparado el desayuno, Hanabi estaba entrenando y padre atendía asuntos del clan, tome desayuno sola. La próxima semana tendría una misión especial según el Hokage ,no iría con mi equipo. Debía darme fuerza, ese día no seguira a Uchiha-Kun esperando que aceptara mis disculpas.

Terminando de desayunar me dirigí a hacia la oficina del Hokage a perdir permiso para visitar un lugar fuera de la aldea, luego de tener el permiso debería pedir consejos a alguien, alguien que extrañaba con todo mi corazón .Al llegar vi a Tenten con unas floras

-Ohayo Hinata-San –Saludo la antigua compañera de Nii-san, estábamos en su tumba

-Ohayo Tenten-San –Respondí el saludo y observe con melancolía la lápida.."Neji Hyuga"

-Han pasado apenas dos meses y parece que fueran años- Tenten sonaba triste, yo sabía de sus sentimientos por Nii-san .Según recordaba ella nunca se llegó a confesarle su amor – Es un baka…prometió que después de la guerra me daría algo, pero no cumplió su promesa

-Nii-San-Susurre yo sabía que Neji le correspondía pero el destino los separo, no el destino .No los separo, fui yo.-Gomene…

-No es tu culpa Hinata- Respondió –Siempre me dijo que quiera saber que sintió su padre cuando murió- Suspiro- Cumplió su deseo rompiendo los míos

Tenten comenzó a sollozar, me sentía aun peor .me quede una hora con Nii-San y Tenten . Luego los deje solos.

Me sentía mal por Tenten, yo tenía la culpa de la muerte de Nii-San, yo tenía la culpa que Naruto-Kun terminara con Sakura-San , yo tenía la culpa que Uchiha-Kun odiara el Clan Hyuga. Aumente la velocidad al salir de la aldea, esta vez use mi Byakugan cuidándome de algún peligro.

Casi al terminar el bosque ,escuche la cascada el agua caía contra las pequeñas rocas, el rio estaba en todo su esplendor. Solo en este pequeño valle me podía sentir bien, solo aquí podía relajarme y olvidarme del resto. Aquí era feliz. Aquí danzaba junto a la luna llena por las noches. Suspire y me saque la chamarra, quedándome solo con el polo en rejillas.

-No que tanto han cambiado las cosas en Konoha- Esa voz, todo mi relajo se esfumo –Pero el acaso es un crimen Hyuga…

-Uchiha-Kun -¿Qué hacia el aquí? Solo yo conocía este lugar –No..

-Podrías al menso voltearte ¿No?- Fruncí el ceño, ¿A qué se refería ?

Baje la mirada y lo note….. Estaba mojada, sin ropa apenas la interior. Sentía como la sangre subía a mi cabeza, estaba completamente roja. Alce la mirada no quería ver su bien tallado torce, sus cicatrices en el pecho, se veía tan….sexy. Un momento que estas pensando Hinata, no puedes pensar eso, sentía demasiado presión , sus ojos tenían el sharingan activado, parecía molesto peor mi mente se desvanecía….

-Hyuga,- Dijo acercándose -¡Ni se te ocurra desmayarte!

Ya era tarde para eso.

.

.

.

.

Bueno le toco a Hinata

Opiniones por favor!

Por cierto es mi cumpleaños tengan piedad, es mi primer SasuHina :3

Nos vemos en el próximo Capitulo

**GRACIAS A :**

**RukiaNeechan**

**mangetsu hyuga**

**Tokeijikakeno orenji**

**Saara-Chan94**

**Kaorii .lu. han**


	3. Acabare con los Hyuga

**Gracias, creo que voy bien para ser mi primera vez :D :D :D con SasuHinas claro xd mis 2 primeros fic fueron ItaKonan pero eso es otra historia. Bueno como se dan cuenta lo que siente Sasuke por Hinata es un infinito desprecio, ya verán como eso cambia ahora , bueno nose amor , aun no xd**

**Sus encuentros con Hiashi serán en el capítul aun. Ya notaran los nuevos intereses de Sasuke en Hinata**

**-Dialogo-**

_**Recuerdo o sueño**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Como amo a mi suegro.**

**Capítulo 3.**

Maldición… ¿Qué más podría salir mal? La tonta Hyuga se desmayaba al verme sin polo, estaba inconsciente, tirada sobre el pasto. Tenía unas ganas de tirarla al lago a ver si se ahogaba .Claro que me condenarían nuevamente, vería el irritante rostro de Hiashi Hyuga , me extirparía los ojos & me encerrarían de por vida. Si, maldita la hora en que regrese a esta asquerosa aldea.

-Hmp –Solté moviendo a la inconsciente Hyuga –Despierta Hyuga

-Na-aruto-kun….-Susurro, genial me confundía con el dobe , encima de joderme la vida me insultada de la peor manera. ¿Cómo se atreve a confundirme con él?- No me dejes….

-Hyuga…..-Estaba a punto de tirarla al lago.

-Sumi-ma-se-en Sasu-ke-kun …

Estaba inconsciente o estaba haciendo otros de sus inútiles intentos de disculparse, toque sus mejillas, eran suaves. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, no era una de mis locas fangirls , no parecía interesarle ,no era molesta, su voz no me irritaba…. Bueno al menos cuando no se disculpaba. Tal vez…

-Aléjate!- Grito abriendo los ojos, pude ver las venas alrededor de ellos. Usaba su Byakugan

-Gracias…-Cogí su brazo y la lance al lago, que bien se sintió eso .Camine hacia mis cosas mientras ella salía empapada – Deja de seguirme o te denunciare

-Er-res cru-el… -Sentí su voz , más suave de lo normal. Voltie a verla- Pensé…que eras buena persona. Per-o me-e….

-¿Por qué lloras?- Pregunte con frialdad –Hmp

-….

-¿Qué acaso los Hyugas no se bañan? – Pregunte irónico, sus humedecido rostro , se tornó completamente rojo. Sonríe al verla a si - ¿Quién lo diría el clan más importante de Konoha es el más sucio? Curioso.

-No digas eso, onegai –Pidió sentándose en el suelo –Yo-o…-Jugaba con sus dedos- No puedo volver así

-¿Acaso es mi problema?- Estaba loca si pensaba que le daría mi ropa, volver con ella a la aldea seria firmar mi sentencia de muerte .Tenia suficiente con el consejo detrás de mí , el más mínimo detalle tratarían de quitarme los ojos y apresarme –Si te planeabas bañar, debiste traer ropa. Ella se volvió a poner más roja que un tomate.

-Tra-aje un short … pero es mu-y cor-rto –Note que su respiración se aceleró, maldición que no se desmaye…- Me-e iba bañar en…

-Hmp – Gruñí, no tenía opción .Me saque el polo y se lo lance, mala idea- No te desmayes Hyuga….

Con un demonio, no tenía opción .Revise sus cosas, efectivamente había un short azul y nada más , sospeche que se bañaría en ropa interior. Lo saque y me acerque a ella ,la observe un segundo, con la ropa mojada se enfermaría, eso era un lado pero por el otro ¿Yo la cambiaria? . De un asesino reconocido mundialmente a niñero de una niña de papa , si que caía bajo , pero como niña de papa .Ella diría que yo la moje y listo directo al calabozo sin ojos.

Le abrí el enorme abrigo, no esperaba encontrar ese par de…. Bueno esas cosas el polo en rejillas que utilizaba estaba mojado también, no podría sacarlo en ese estado. Cogí mi kunai y lo abrí , sude frio al verla de esa manera. Si despertaba en este momento sería un problema .Trate de colocarle mi polo, con el símbolo del clan Uchiha .Maldición sus "lolas" chocaban contra mi pecho, esto no se lo deseo a nadie. Sentía una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, ¿Cómo podía esconder tanto la ropa? Su pantalón también era muy holgado. Me abofetee para no pensar en eso, aunque…No , no , Soy Sasuke Uchiha y no soy pervertido ¡! No mucho al menos.

Termine de colocarle el polo, sin querer al bajarlo toque un poco de más, quise ignorarlo pero su suavidad….No , otra vez no. Sus labios cerezos entre abierto me tentaban, su cabello mojado y revoloteado hacia verla…jodidamente sexy

Me acerque hacia el pantalón, pero no .Cometería una locura si la cambiaba hay también. Respire y al deje , me coloque mi chaleco shinobi abierto .Desde el problema con los Hyugas deje de usar la banda Konoha, no me decían nada. Casi toda la aldea se enteró de ese incidente. La única culpable estaba ante mis ojos .Suspire y comenzaba a marcharme.

-Uchiha-Kun –Dijo levantándose

-¿Te haces la dormida? Tienes una gran habilidad de cuando recobrar el conocimiento Hyuga – Felizmente no fue hace un momento , la hija de Hiashi tenía mucho potencial, lástima que hacerla mía me condenaría.

-Gomen –Dijo bajando la mirada, luego grito en pánico al darse cuenta que llevaba mi polo –T-uu

-Si te desmayas no dudare en asesinarte – Dije cortante, desenvainado mi katana –Cámbiate ese pantalón , si sigues así te resfriaras

-H-ai – Dijo casi firme, voltee para no verla – Arigatou Uchiha-Kun

Voltee a verla, estaba con el short, pero mi polo era demasiado largo para ella, parecía un vestido. Estaba ruborizada, no me daba mirada. La ignore y me marche, pude escucharla seguirme. Al entrar a la aldea era seguro que un ejército de Hyugas me buscaría al ver su "Hinata-Hime-Sama" al lado del traidor Uchiha . Estábamos a pocos metros de la entrada. Pase delante de ella, quería evitar las preguntas. Aumente mi velocidad y entre a toda velocidad. La Hyuga se quedó atrás.

Sería un largo día , regresaba al distrito Uchiha .Jugo , Karin & Suigetsu salieron a una misión esta mañana, tendría paz y tranquilidad. El ambiente aún era tétrico pero no me importaba . Camine por las calles vacías, tal como las dejo Itachi antes de irse.

-¡Teme!

-Hmp - ¿Qué demonios hacia el idiota en el distrito Uchiha?- ¿Qué haces aquí dobe?

-No puedo regresar a casa –El rubio lloriqueaba – Estaban ahí, esperándome dattebayo

-¿Quiénes?

-Ellas nunca se cansa. No puedo vivir tranquilo dattebayo- Ironías de la vida, siempre me envidio y terminada la guerra se volvió más popular que yo – Dejame pasar la noche aquí

-La última vez te quedaste tres semanas….

-No seas cruel .Soy tu mejor amigo dattebayo – Al menos le daría algo de vida al lugar

-Porque no tengo mejor opción –Sonríe al ver su cara – Solo por hoy.

El dobe se me tiro encima abrazándome, odiaba el contacto físico con él. Desde la última vez en la academia reputación se fue por los suelos "El primer beso de Sasuke-Kun fue Naruto".Fuimos hacia mi mansión y le di un futon , pasaría la noche en el cuarto de huéspedes.

-Teme, por cierto – Dijo Naruto entrando a mi habitación – Kakashi-Sensei me dijo que dos personas se quedaran en el distrito Uchiha.

-¿que? – Casi grite, primero fue Taka y ahora quien más quería meter aquí. "Distrito Uchiha" no le dice nada el nombre,"Uchiha"- ¿Quiénes?

-Amigos compañeros de Itachi , mandaron un mensaje a Kakashi. Pidiéndole para quedarse en Konoha

-Hmp –Gruñi , de verdad creería que me creería eso -¿Itachi tenía amigos?

-Yo que sé , es tu hermano dattebayo

Bah , que fastidio el idiota me dijo que llegarían en unas semanas, luego iría a discutir con Kakashi .Tenia algo de hambre, el dobe se ofreció a preparar ramen pero la última que comí algo preparado por el, fue peor que la primera vez que Itachi uso su Tsukiyomi en mí. Salí con el del distrito para buscar una comida decente, aunque terminamos en la tienda de Ramen .Nuevamente Ayame había preparado algo especial para mí.

-Hola chico sexy –Voltee a ver quién se atrevía, pero me encontré con una mirada sin expresión alguna –Hola idiota- saludo a Naruto también, era el chico que fue mi reemplazo en el equipo 7.

-Sai…¿Qué te eh dicho de los apodos?- Bufo Naruto

-Según me dijo Ino, los apodos corresponden al aspecto de la persona. Ella dice que Naruto es un idiota y Sasuke es sexy .Deberían ser bueno apodos - ¿De verdad me reemplazaron con el?

- Ino…. Esa chica es un problema dattebayo

-Jaja, pero tiene razón –Sonríe con arrogancia, Naruto hizo un puchero recibiendo la comida , despedimos del chico sin emociones. Me aburría la vida en la aldea, necesitaba una misión pero ya ni para eso me tenían confianza. ¿Que estaría planeando Obito ? si tan solo no hubiera escuchado al primer Hokage .Me jodia haber hecho algo bueno y ser pagado de esta manera .

-Uchiha –Esa voz, el mas despreciable de toda la aldea -¿Qué significa esto?- Voltie a ver su asquerosa cara, tenia mi polo en su mano

-Hiashi –Respondi sin temor alguno – Es un polo, se usa para vestir

-Teme..- Naruto sabía de lo ocurrido, por supuesto que no fue tomado en cuenta cuando reprocho lo sucedido.- No te metas en más problemas…

-Aléjate de mí clan – Ordeno tirando mi polo a la tierra –No creo que quieras perder más….

-hmp –Solo gruñí. Masacrar todo el clan Hyuga sonaba tentador, pero sin mi mangekyou Sharingan sería un problema. La única persona que realmente podría pasarme era Neji Hyuga, muerto en guerra. Según escuche protegió a su prima quien protegía al dobe. Para variar ella era la culpable de su muerte.-¿Qué tan bien pueden ver tus ojos?

-Como te atreves- Activo su Byakugan , estaba furioso –Te enseñare a respetar mocoso.

-Adelante, Hiashi "SAMA" –Active mi Sharigan , también .Inmediatamente desenvaine mi katana y extendí mi chidori en ella.

Él fue contra mí, por supuesto que yo también. Pero ninguno ataco dos manos de chakra dorado nos detuvieron. Naruto estaba en modo Biju , aparentemente molesto también.

-Vaya, vaya ¿qué significa esto?- Esa voz no, de todas menos esa mujer.- Hiashi , amenazar a un shinobi de la aldea en plena vía publica.

-Anko-San, ese miserable no merece ser llamado shinobi.

-Es un shinobi al igual que tú y que yo . Se puede meter en problemas, vi toda la discusión –Sonrió al notar el fruncido ceño del Hyuga.- Por favor regrese a su mansión, yo me encargare de ellos.

El líder de los Hyugas se fue, no sin antes pisar mi polo. Que mal agradecido, debí dejar a su hija ahogarse , bueno mi problema era otro, la molesta esposa de Kakashi , Anko Hatake, había presenciado todo. Prisión allá vamos.

-Muy buen gusanos – Dijo con furia –No hablaremos de esto, no te metas en problemas Uchiha. Kakashi tiene suficiente con lo ocurrido con Hinata.

Regrese a mi casa con el idiota, me dormí sin más decir nada. Esta noche mi paciencia se acabó, destruiría a los Hyuga aunque sea lo último que haga, solo necesitaba recuperar mi poder y sabrían quién es realmente Sasuke Uchiha, un vengador.

(…)

_Ella estaba completamente mojada, yo de espaldas. Era consiente que se cambiaba quise voltear pero ….._

_-Uchiha-kun- Escuche de repente y sentí sus suaves senos en mi espalda, mierda me lo pones difícil, me dije –Te deseo…-¿desde cuanto no tartamudeaba?_

_Al demonio todo, no resiste y voltee , estaba solo con ese pequeño short la tome entre mis brazos y la recosté, comencé a besar sus labios de color cerezo, era deliciosa perdí todo mi control, ella traba de besar con la misma intensidad pero era muy tonta. _

_Sentí sus manso recorrer mi espalda, traba de tocar todo de mí, su suavidad me voltio loco. Había estado con muchas mujeres, pero ninguna despertaba esta bestia interna ._

_-Eres un pervertido hermanito – Todo se tornó rojo, la Hyuga despareció entre cuervos ._

_-¡No estabas muerto! – Grite , activando mi sharingan , varios cuerpos se lazando contra mi y carcomían mis ojos, mi sharigan , mi poder.- ¡Itachi! – Grite_

_Todo se volvía oscuro, no podía ver con claridad pero esos cuervos tenían ojos blancos, perlados. La oscuridad me invadió._

_-Uchiha-Kun- su voz, su suaves voz era lo único que escuchaba – Me quedare con tus ojos para mi….._

Me levante en un instante, era una pesadilla. Hace años las había dejado de tener, debía terminar con esto. Extinguiría el clan Hyuga empezando por su primogénita. Vi una nota al lado de mi cama

"**Teme, Kakashi quiere verte en su oficina a las 9 – Naruto "El hokege Naranja de Konoha""**

Observe mi reloj, mierda eran las 8 :45 . Tome un polo y salí corriendo hacia la oficina de Kakashi, llegue rápidamente sin problemas el leía una de sus novelas hentai.

-¿Qué paso? – Pregunte

-Escuche que tuviste una cita con Hinata -¿Qué?- Sasuke, de tantas chicas ¿Por qué ella?

-No tuve ninguna cita con ella – Respondí cortante, el sonreía bajo su mascara

-Bueno, me preocupa eso – Dijo levantándose de su asiento – Todos sabemos que los sellos Hyugas no pueden ser rotos más que por los Hyugas de la rama principal.

-¿Qué?

-Sasuke , no quiero pensar que sales con Hinata, solo para que libere tus sellos…..

Kakashi-Sensei, bendita la hora en que no te mate aquella vez, me habías dado una gran idea. Todo cambiaría radicalmente en este momento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno ya comienza a tomar su rumbo todo, espero que les guste. Demorare en la próxima actualización ,tengo exámenes y debo estudiar u.u**

**¿Opiniones?**

**GRACIAS A :**

**Tokeijikakeno orenji**

**R****ukiaNeechan**

**Saara-Chan94**

** .ZoRo.- For ever**

**Kaorii .lu. han**

**Guest**


	4. S-umimasen

**Hola , bueno no tengo mucho que decir xd dije que demoraría apenas acabo el capítulo u,u en fin comenzamos con el capítulo 4**

**En el próximo capítulo, aparecerán Konan y Kisame**

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo o sueño _

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Como amo a mi suegro.**

**Capítulo 4**

Estaba preocupada por Uchiha-Kun , padre salió furioso apenas encontró el polo de ,el bajo mi cama, me grito e incluso pensó lo peor.

-Nee-Chan- Hanabi-Chan entraba en mi habitación, sin tocar como de costumbre aun no conocía el significado de la palabra "privacidad", en par de ocasiones entro mientras ella se cambiaba –¿Es cierto que el Uchiha se acostó contigo? –Sentí como mi cara comenzaba a tomar color –Dime ¿qué tal besa?¿Que tal cumple tus expectativas?

-Eh…-Estaba un poco desconcertada, sentí un terrible calor en mi cuerpo, eso solo significaba que me desmayaría-H-ana-abi- Chan yo no eh h-echo nada con él.

-Nee-Chan, será un traidor, te abra ataco pero es endemoniadamente sexy - Hanabi era un poco alocada para su edad, o al menos eso quería creer-Siento envidiaba, cuéntame que hicieron

-No hicimos nada, solo me presto su polo….

-Que aburrida eres Nee-Chan- respondió con un puchero –Si te vas a meter en problemas al menos disfrútalo.

Salió de mi habitación, burlándose de mí, me costaba pensar que era mi pequeña hermana que solía odiarme. Todo cambio tanto, me alegra pero aún tenía algo que solucionar con él .Sasuke Uchiha, ojala padre no lo lastime….

_-¿Qué demonios es esto Hinata? – Grito alterado –Estuviste con el traidor_

_-P-adre- Tartamudeé, su mirada era fulminante –N-o estuve con e-l , solo…._

_-Ese bastardo –Dijo molesto – Ya hablaremos cuando regrese_

Me hecho en mi cama con temor a lo que se avecinada, sentí mi diario bajo la almohada lo abrí: un pequeño libro rosado con un ratoncito en la portada.

-Es cierto – Me dijo abriéndolo en la última página…

**Sé que debes odiarme pero este es mi último intento en disculparme, lamento se una cobarde pero gracias por salvarme ese día. Muchas gracias por darme una nueva oportunidad.**

**Soy la menos indicada para decirte esto, pero se que has cambiando y confió en ti como un Shinobi de Konoha y compañero.**

**Espero me perdones algún día, are lo posible por que recuperes lo que te arrebate**

**Gracias**

**-Hinata H.**

-Mañana se la daré –me dije antes de apagar la luz, padre ya debía haber llegado pero no quería hablar con él. Apague la luz y me hecho a descansar.

(…)

9 A.M.

Padre me grito que me alejara del Uchiha y planeaba hacerle caso, pero no sin antes de utilizar mi último intento. Según escuche entre sus gritos tuvieron un encuentro durante la noche, ¿Qué pensara de mí? Estaba con Naruto-Kun ¿Qué pensara Naruto-Kun de mí? ¿Que soy una niña engreída? ¿Se alegrara de haberme cortado?.

Llegue al distrito Uchiha, entre sin problemas solo lo habitaban Uchiha-Kun y los antiguos mientras de Taka que estaban de misión. Sin querer recordé ese día que hable con Karin

_Caminaba junto a Shino-Kun y Kiba-Kun , íbamos a ver a Kurenai-Sensei cuando nos topamos con ellos._

_-Miren quien está ahí –Escuche a la pelirroja hablar, pensé que no se refería a mí, pero luego lo hiso más evidente –La zorra Hyuga malagradecida _

_-¿Qué te pasa?- Kiba-Kun inmediatamente me defendido -¿Quién te crees para decir eso?_

_-Karin…-el peli naranja, alto si no mal recuerdo su nombre era Jugo quiso detenerla-No…._

_-¡¿Qué?!- grito exaltada- Por culpa de esta Sasuke-Kun nuevamente odia a esta aldea, esta zorra no fue capaz de decir la verdad_

_-¿Qué tratas de decir?- dijo Kiba-Kun confundido, nadie sabía del incidente con Uchiha-kun, al menos por mi nadie_

_-Lo lamento mucho- Dijo jugo cargando a Karin_

_-Deberías arreglar las cosas –Dijo un peli plateado mientras caminaba –Una chica tan linda no debe ser tan cobarde_

_-C-obarde..-Susurre débilmente, quería llorar_

_-Hinata ¿Qué paso con Sasuke Uchiha? – Pregunto Shino-Kun, su voz era neutral como siempre, sin embargo a el no lo podría engañar.-Hinata si él te hizo algo, puedes confiar en nosotros_

_-Si Hinata- Apoyo Kiba-Kun, kami quería morir- ¿Qué te hizo ese teme?_

_-Y-o…-Lagrimas recorrían mis ojos –Yo tengo la c-ulpa _

_-Sabes que cuentas con nosotros –Shino-Kun continúo con el camino, hacia la casa de Kurenai-Sensei_

_-Pero Shino, no podemos dejarlo asi- Kiba-Kun protesto, tenía razón eran mis amigos, pero me daba vergüenza contar mi cobardía….si tan solo Nii-san _

_-Cuando ella lo desee nos contara, no podemos obligarla _

Estaba al frente de su mansión, respire profundo y deje la carta bajo su puerta y regrese, había recordado algo que realmente no deseaba .Karin tenía razón era una malagradecida.

-¿Hinata-Chan?- No, esa voz no

-N-aruto-Kun –Respondí asustada - ¿Q-ue haces a-qui?

-Pase la noche aquí, ayer cuando llegue a mi casa fue invadida por las fangirls dattebayo –Comenzó a sonreírme, su sonrisa tan linda, me sentía mal de nuevo –pero la pregunta es: ¿Tu qué haces aquí?

-B-ueno, yo…

-a cierto, el teme –me quito las palabras de la boca- Es muy terco, no creo que te perdone. Debería hablar con tu padre de lo que en verdad paso dattebayo

-S-i

-Bueno Hina-Chan debo irme, el teme no tardará en llegar y debo encontrar las lleves del cuarto para que no me pueda botar dattebayo- Dicho esto entro en la misión Uchiha, Naruto-Kun se había vuelto muy popular con las chica, después de estar con Sakura-san una semana, la dejo y se formó su club de Fans. El y Uchiha-Kun eran los héroes de la guerra, tenía un club de fans en cada Nación. Incluso la Misukage le propuso matrimonio a Uchiha-Kun , quien la rechazo sin duda alguna.

Camine hacia la salida del distrito Uchiha, estaba cerca me sentía tan sola desde la muerte de Nii-San , yo era la culpable ,yo lo mate….

-Hyuga….

-Uchiha-Kun- ¿Por qué se aparecía cada vez que pensaba en Nii-San se aparecía ?Ahora que lo pensaba ambos se parecían tanto-¿Q-ue haces aquí?

-Hmp –Gruño, casi siempre lo hacía – Vivo aquí.

-S-umimasen – seguí de frente, no quería causarle más problemas .De seguro me diría lo que paso ayer entre él y padre

-Espera un momento –Dijo tomándome del brazo –Yo…

-¿Eh?- Me quede mirándolo, tenía un leve sonrojo-¿Q-ue paso?

-Acepto, tus disculpas….

-¿Q-ue dijiste?- Sentí mis ojos humedecerse

-Hmp- volteo la mirada –no lo repetiré

-Arigato- Inconscientemente lo abrace, luego de notarlo me puse roja, sentía toda mi sangre sobre mi rostro-S-sumimasen

-Bah, no hay problema-También me abrazo, estaba un poco asombrada, tal vez era idea mía o Uchiha-kun tenía fiebre-¿Quieres entrenar conmigo?

-¿Eh?- Estaba completamente roja, estaba segura que estaba más roja que un tomate o que su Sharingan-¿T-u y yo? ¿Solos?

-Sí, ¿Algún problema?- Pregunto serio, parecía no importarle que mi padre lo mataría si nos veía juntos –Quiero comenzar de nuevo Hyuga…

-Hinata….

-¿Eh?

-S-olo dime Hinata- aun no creía lo que decía- puedo llamarte ¿Sasuke-Kun?

-Hmp- gruño –suena mejor Sasuke-Sama

-¿Eh?- ¿Sasuke-Sama? Era enserio –S-asuke…..

-Jaja- Rio, luego se acercó –Era broma, dobe

-No me digas así, onegai –Me recordaba a Naruto-Kun , pero no lo diría, aun que debería sospecharlo

-Ok, no hay problema, Hinata- Dijo soltándome, aun me tenía abrazada –y bien ¿Entrenamos?

-H-aii

Fui con el hacia afueras de la aldea, fuimos por separado para evitar que alguien nos vieran, me conto lo que paso con padre. Me sentí mal, nuevamente no era capaz de enfrentarlo.

-S-umimasen –Me disculpe , otra vez era cobarde

-¿No sabes decir otra cosa?

-Gomensai….

En ese instante, Sasuke-Kun piso mal y cayo contra el suelo, no pude evitar reirme, lucia molesto pero se veía bastante gracioso, jajaja.

-No le veo la gracia….

-Jaja, es muy gracioso- Respondí, acercándome a él, ya estaba de pie- ¿A dónde vamos?

-A un lugar mas tranquilo para entrenar….-¿Qué tramaba?- tranquila no te are nada malo…

Continuamos, cuando me di cuenta estábamos en el mismo lugar ,que ayer .Mi lugar preferido ¿Porque? Comenzaba a desconfiar de el, el chico más frio me traía a un lugar como este…

-Es un lugar tranquilo, solo aquí puedo entrenar tranquilo- Dijo observando el lugar

-Si, es muy tranquilo –Concordaba con el –Me gusta mucho estar aquí.

-¿Qué si? –Pregunto, algo extrañado – Pensé que era el único que lo conocía, por eso me molesto cuando te vi aquí.

-¿P-orque?

-Detesto las acosadoras- respondió – por cierto ¿Cómo conoces este lugar?

-Siempre vengo aquí, desde que era niña

-Hmp- Gruño, luego sonrió –Recuerdo que una noche vine a entrenar y vi una chica desnuda bailando en la cascada….

-¿EH?- estaba roja, sentía que me sofocaba el calor. Pero como no estar a si ME VIO DESNUDA BAILANDO

-No te desmayes- Dijo tratando de alcanzarme. .- No , no lo hagas …..

(…)

_-Hinata-sama…_

_Esa voz era…._

_-Nii-San- Estaba frente a mi, lucia idéntico a cuando éramos niños - ¿Cómo?_

_-¿Por qué me dejo morir?- Pregunto -¿Por qué me quito un futuro?_

_-Y-o….-Comencé a llorar inconscientemente –Gomen…._

_-Las cosas no se solucionan con disculpas….._

_-Tu me lo quitaste….-Esa voz era de , TenTen-San_

_-¿Creíste que amaría una cobarde dattebayo?- naruto-Kun ¿Tu también?_

_-eres demasiado débil para ser una Hyuga, eres una vergüenza para el clan…_

_-No fuiste capas de aceptar tus culpas-_

_-¿Sasuke-Kun?_

_-Debí dejar que te violaran y mataran….cobarde_

_-¡Cobarde!_

_-¡Cobarde!_

_-¡Cobarde!_

_-¡Cobarde!_

-¡HINATA!- Desperté, todo fue una pesadilla, Sasuke-kun estaba frente a mi- ¿Esta bien?

Yo lloraba, el no sabia que decirme, me aferre a su pecho , me sentía tan mal…..solo era una cobarde que no le quito la vida a su primo, que no tubo valor de defender a su salvador , que no fue capaz de luchar por su amor.

-Gomensai….gomenasai….

-No te disculpes- Me dijo sin soltarme –No hay nada de lo que te debas disculpar

-S-oy una c-obarde…

-Si lo eres…pero hay peores

-¿De verdad tratas de animarme así?-Pregunte, realmente me molesto que lo confirmara

-No te voy a mentir

-Baka….

Sin darme cuenta, ya me había animado….No se porque me perdono pero creo que todo cambiaria ahora que éramos amigos….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué tal me quedo? Espero opiniones e.e **

**En fin ¿Por qué Sasuke es tan amable con ella?**

**Tendra algo que ver lo que le dijo Kakashi?**

**GRACIAS A :**

**RukiaNeechan**

**Hanako-chan95**

**Magic ann love**

**Guest**


	5. Yukino Uchiha

**Hola xd creo que demore un poco pero aquí esta :3**

**En fin Feliz días de las madres, un saludos a todas sus mamitas, en mi país el día de la madre es hoy , aunque en otros país creo que fue el viernes. **

**Esta capitulo es dedicado a las madres :):)**

**PD : En este capítulo , Sasuke quedara algo mal xd es que me imagen la escena así n.n**

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo o sueño _

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Como amo a mi suegro.**

**Capítulo 5. **

Esto era patético ¿De verdad esto es todo lo que pueden ofrecer los Hyugas? Comenzamos a entrenar hace 30 minutos, no había usado el Sharingan y ella estaba agotada. Comenzaba a entender porque Hiashi decía que su hija era una vergüenza para los Hyugas, según recordaba los Hyugas eran fuertes, al menos el difunto Neji lo fue.

-Descansemos –Dije mientras envainaba mi katana

-A-un puedo…-Respondió débilmente-Onegai Sasuke-Kun

Al menos tenia veracidad, sin embargo terminaría matándola antes de tiempo.

-Luego continuamos

-N-o, quiero seguir-Era decidida, podía tener carácter. Retiro lo dicho no es una vergüenza para los Hyugas, al menos no una muy grande.-No me puedo rendir, mi camino ninja no me lo permite.

-Tampoco puedes morir ¿No?- Sonreí con arrogancia, antes de enamorarla la explotaría un poco – Entremos todos los días juntos y te are una verdadera Ninja

-P-pero.. si p-adre nos ve

-Hmp- ¿A dónde se fue toda su decisión?- Es mi problema no el tuyo.

Sin nada más que decir me saque el polo y antes de sacarme el pantalón la observe, tenía los ojos tapados .Al menos no se desmayaría.

La idea que me dio Kakashi, era perfecta si enamorada a la tonta Hyuga ,ella haría todo lo que le diga , incluso liberaría mis sellos y podría acabar con ella y todo su estúpido Clan o al menos largarme de Konoha nuevamente. Me daba pereza el hecho de tener que destruir todo un clan, creo que la pereza de Shikamaru era contagiosa.

-Sasuke-Kun , hice el almuerzo –Dijo sacando dos bentos de entre sus cosas , genial otra Sakura que trataría de envenenarme.

-Arigatou – Agradecí tomando la pequeña caja, con temor di el primer bocado.-Jodidamente delicioso

-A-rigatou Sasuke-Kun – Se sonrojo ¿Lo había dicho? Pero estaba muy bueno, por un instante recordé la comida de… -¿P-asa algo?- Pregunto

-No es nada –Respondí – Se hace tarde, continuaremos mañana.

(…)

No sé qué tenía en la cabeza… por un instante Hinata , me hizo recordarla. Un momento ¿Cuándo dejo de ser Hyuga? Bah da igual, solo la estoy usando. Regresaba al distrito Uchiha que estaba más vacío que de costumbre. Taka estaba en un misión y solo estaba yo. Suigetsu se las arregló para conseguir una casa aquí y vivir con Karin, al menos no me molestarían más. Jugo insistió en quedarse como mi guardian y no se lo negué. Pero ellos salieron en una misión asi que hoy estaba solo. El ultimo Uchiha , en el distrito maldito.

_-Te amare por siempre….-_

Recordé las palabras de Itachi mientras entraba a la mansión, pero su imagen desapareció de mi mente. ¿Por qué carajos mi casa apesta a ramen?

-¡NARUTO! – grite, ese idiota aun estaba en mi casa.

-¡Bienvenido a casa teme!- Salio de la cocina con un delantal , que decía "Mon 3 "- Ya hice la cena, justo a tiempo.

-¿Por qué sigues en mi casa?-Fui directo- Hmp

-Etto veras…. Han acampado en mi casa dattebayo –Tenia una sonrisa zorruna en el rostro, planeaba quedarse igual que la última vez – Vamos tenemos somos mejores amigos

-Dobe, solo acuéstate con una cada día –Sugerí resignado, no lo votaría.

¿Eh? –Frunció el ceño – El futuro Hokage no puede hacer esas cosas. Aparte yo aún soy casto- Se sonrojo, patético.

-Qué pena tu vida…

-¡Teme!- Lloriqueo – Déjame quedarme, prometo portarme bien dattebayo – Hizo una pausa - ¿No eres casto?- Negué con la cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron como platos – ¡No me contaste! Creí que éramos amigos

-Si no lo crees, puedes tomar tus cosas

-Está bien…pero ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Con quién? – Pregunto, lo pervertido lo heredo de su maestro. ¿Qué será de Orochimaru? Después de la guerra no supe nada más de él.

-No lo recuerdo creo que: ¿Akari? o ¿Momo? Creo que fue Hitomi –Respondí dudando, no tenía tan buena memoria- Creo que las tres.

-¡¿Eh?!- Grito -¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada

-No tengo porque darte detalles de mi vida sexual.

-Creo que soy el único casto en la aldea

Luego de esa absurda conversación , me hecho a descansar , el dobe había preparado ramen y yo odio el ramen, aún me sentía vacío pero solo quedaba esperar el mañana y continuar con mi venganza.

(…)

Hinata iba progresando sin embargo aún no estaba a mi nivel, ya no tartamudeaba tanto habían pasado unos días desde que comenzamos a entrenar, su padre aun no notaba que se encontraba conmigo a escondías. Tenía que enamorarla de una vez pero esta chica era demasiado rara , solo debía bastar con mirarla y debería estar loca por mí pero sin embargo parecía ser inmune al encanto Uchiha .

-Sasuke-San-Me llamo. Últimamente cambio el Kun por el San en los honoríficos.-Desea un poco de té.

-Solo Sasuke

-Eso sería irrespetuoso –Respondió con el termo en mano

-Yo no uso honoríficos con nadie

-usted no tiene respeto por nadie – Tenía razón, sin embargo ella sonrió al decirlo – Sumimasen

-Mientras entrenes conmigo la palabra "Sumimasen" está prohibida –Fruncí el ceño, ella bajo la mirada.

-Bah, solo dime Sasuke .Cuando escucho Sasuke-Kun pienso que son fangirls y Sasuke-San, bueno no me gusta solo Sasuke.

-E-esta bien

Continuamos entrenado por un rato más, sin querer tener mi enseñando el Chidori , claro que la Hyuga no podía dominarlo .

-Te iría mejor con otro tipo de técnica –Dije al verla frustrarse-Prueba con el Rassengan del dobe, incluso yo lo puedo hacer

-Prefiero el Chidori –Note algo triste en su tono de voz- Sumimasen, pero no me hables de el y sumimasen por decir sumimanse

-¿Aun amas a ese idiota?-¿Naruto aceptaría hacerla su novia? Al menos que él le diga que me quite los sellos.

-No lose, últimamente creo que n-o- Comenzábamos de nuevo, estaba llorando –M-e due-ele ser tan est-upida, solo salio una semana conmigo, solo cum-plio mi estúpida declaración

-Si lose, me costó mis ojos –Respondí, ese día fue el día que la salve y me condene

-G-omenasai

-No podemos cambiar el pasado, piensa en tu futuro Hyuga – comenzó a observarme cuando hable, solo me di vuelta envainando mi katana –Tu camino Ninja tiene que ir hacia adelante, no retroceder.

-Sasuke-Kun es bu-ena persona- Escuche un pequeña risita .¿Aun usaba los honoríficos?- Arigatou

Tonta Hyuga , de verdad tienes una idea equivocada de mi eres parecida a Naruto, que curioso.

-Y-o no creo que sea como padre dijo- Se levantó y recogió sus cosas, era hora de irnos –Me siento bien al lado de Sasuke-Kun

La ignore el resto del camino, sentí que hoy tuve un progreso, sabía que aun amaba a Naruto pero se sentía bien conmigo, fuimos saltando a la aldea por caminos distintos pero fuimos interceptados pero quien menos quería, pero era tarde. Llegamos a salir del pequeño valle, así que aun era un secreto sin embargo, Sakura estaba a punto de interrogarnos.

-Sasuke-Kun , Hinata-San ¿Qué hacían juntos?- Pregunto

-Nada-Si no era duro con ella,seguire creyendo que sentía algo por ella.-¿Qué haces aqui?

-Estaba revisando el camino, hoy llegan Konan & Kisame a la aldea –Respondió, luego se acercó a Hinata , quien para salir de lo habitual seguía tan sonrojada, ¿Porque? La tenia de la mano.

-Etto- Antes que protestara, apreté su mano- ¡Sasuke-Kun!- ¿Fue un gemido o un gritillo? Mi mente…maldición me sentía un pervertido

-¿Ustedes salen?- Pregunto mi compañera de equipo-Jaja, ¿Quién lo diría?- Se acercó hacia a nosotros- Porfa Hina-Chan cuida mucho a Sasuke-Kun, puede ser difícil de tratar. Tenle paciencia onegai .

-Sakura-San….yo

-Gracias Sakura- La corte,¿Sakura tenía fiebre? Estaba esperando que armara un escándalo o se valla a contarle a Naruto entre lágrimas.

-Sasuke-Kun se bueno con Hinata- Me cogió del cuello del polo – La ases sufrir, yo misma te extirpare tu miembro viril. – Trague grueso, si era capaz de hacerlo y más ahora que no tenía mi poder al 100%.- Bueno nos vemos, Sasuke-Kun tienes que estar en la entrada de la aldea a las 7 pm.

Sorprendentemente Sakura había madurado, aun no creía que lo tomara tan bien y Sakura era un pésima actriz como cocinera también. Bueno Kami escucho mis plegarias, solo faltaría que se enamore de Naruto, aunque a él ya no le importara ella.

-Sasuke-Kun, ya me puedes soltar –Pidió

-gomen – La solté y me separe rápidamente, no pidamos permitir que alguien manos vea juntos.

(…)

Caminaba durante la noche en Konoha, iba rumbo al recibiendo de Kisame y Konan antiguos amigos de Itachi que pidieron unirse a la aldea. Kakashi sin consultarme los metió al distrito Uchiha y yo como líder y único sobreviviente del Clan, debía darles la bienvenida.

Llegue a la entrada, estaban: Kakashi con el traje de Hokage, a su lado Gay y Anko . Naruto , Sakura , Hinata ¿Qué hacia ella aqui? Y finalmente estaba yo.

-Y-a lo veo llegar –La voz suave de Hinata hablo, que fastidio.

Pasaron unos minutos y entraron a la aldea, Kisame estaba con una gran capa y sombrero, Konan igual pero llevaba un bebe en brazos.

-Bienvenidos – Todos saludamos a un solo sonido

-Arigatou –Respondieron.

-Kisame-San, no sabía que eras padre- Gay fue el primero en hablar- Siento la flama de la juventud recorrer en ti, Felicdades compañero –Le alzo el dedo pulgar, mientras Kisame lo observaba extraño

-¿De verdad este idiota me venció?- Se preguntó, reí al escucharlo.

-Konan , no sabía que eras madre dattebayo –Naruto ,estaba junto a la madre. Quien lo diría Kisame conoció el amor-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Es Yukino- Sonrió mientras la destapaba.

-No es mío –Respondió Kisame a Gay.- Es de…

-Muy bien, ustedes se quedaran en el distrito Uchiha –Declaro Kakashi, como siempre sin consultarme.

-Sasuke-Kun- Hinata me jalo el brazo – D-eberias ver a la bebe.- No me interesaba ese bebe, solo me molestaba tener que aceptarlo en mi hogar.

-¿De quién es Konan?- Pregunto Gay

-¿Nagato? – Pregunto Naruto.

-No- Respondió ella.

-Kakashi – Me arte - ¿Por qué tengo que aceptarlos en mi distrito?

-Sasuke, ellos tienen tanto derecho como tú a estar ahí –Respondió Kakashi mientras daba un pequeño bostezo

Konan se me acerco, estaba molesto así que la ignore pero…

-Sasuke, te presento a Yukino Uchiha….tu sobrina

…..

-Cierto Sasuke, olvide mencionártelo – Dijo Kakashi – Konan Uchiha tiene tanto derecho como tú en el distrito.

…

No me podía pasar esto a mí , a Sasuke Uchiha, me sentí mareado de pronto….sentía llegar la oscuridad...¿ Cómo paso esto? Esto no me puede pasar a mí

-Sasuke –Kun se va a desmayar- Esa era Hinata, lo que más me jodia era que tenía razón…

….

Todo se hizo oscuro…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué tal? Algun comentario?**

**Bueno Sasuke quedo un poco mal, pero al próximo capitulo ya comienza lo bueno **

**Spolier ; Hiashi se entera de ciertas cositas**

**Pd : Viva el itakonan 3**

**GRACIAS A :**

**RukiaNeechan**

**Sara-Chan94**

**Hanako-chan95**

**YAMI DOTON YUE**

**Angelof-Dark-and-Ligth**


	6. Mal entendido

**Hola xd tengo una queja, bajaron los reviews u.u .Bueno espero que vuelvan pronto u.u**

**Bueno en el capítulo pasado, nos quedamos con Sasuke desmayado, cosa rara en fin, comenzaremos a dar honor, al nombre del fic.**

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo o sueño _

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Como amo a mi suegro.**

**Capítulo 6. **

Sasuke-Kun, estaba en los brazos de Sakura-san descansando. Naruto-Kun reia al ver a Sasuke desmayado, realmente nunca pensé verlo así pero era gracioso.

-Creo que tanto tiempo con Hinata, tiene sus secuelas- Comento Hokage-Sama

-¿Eh?- Me sonroje rápidamente, todos me observaron.

-Bueno, son los encantos Uchiha ¿No?- Bromeo Konan-San – Tendré que cuidar mucho a Yukino.

-Teme, nunca me conto que salía con Hina-Chan dattebayo –El rubio hizo un puchero, Sasuke-Kun seguía inconsciente. – Espero este teme, no te haga sufrir- Me sonrió, sentí tanta emoción en mi pecho, al verlo sonreír pero…

-S-asuke-Kun y yo, n-o salimos…

Hubo un silencio de película de terror, justo en ese momento Sasuke-Kun volvió en si.

-¿Q-ue paso?- Pregunto levantándose de las piernas de Sakura-San – Tuve un sueño horrible, casi tan terrible como el Tsukiyomi de Itachi.

-Jaja, en serio Sasu-Tan…

-No puede ser….

-¿Sasu-Tan? JAJAJAJA – Naruto-Kun comenzó a reír, aunque luego casi fue atravesado por el Chidori de Sasuke.

Creo que Sasuke-Kun aún no entendía la idea que ya no era el último Uchiha, su hermano tenía una hija. Bueno creo que si fuera la última Hyuga me sentiría igual.

Ayudamos a Konan-San y Kisame-San a instalarse, Kisame al igual que Karin & Suigetsu recibió una casa propia , en cuando a Konan….

-Me quedare aquí.

-¿Qué?- Sasuke-Kun no demoro en quejarse- ¿Quién te crees para querer quedarte en la casa principal?

-No me molestaría compartirla contigo, cuñado

-De hecho Sasuke- Hokage-Sama interrumpió –Konan es la viuda de tu hermano, tu hermano era el primogénito.

-¿A qué te refieres Kakashi?-Sasuke-Kun tragaba grueso.

-Al ser la viuda del primogénito y futura cabeza del clan….tiene más derecho que tu sobre la mansión Uchiha.

-Jajajajaja, Teme por fin pagas tus pecados dattebayo- El rubio de mis sueños se burlaba del pobre Sasuke-Kun, quien abría las puertas de la misión Uchiha.

Estaba un poco emocionada, nunca pensé entrar a la mansión Uchiha .Konan se quedaría en la habitación de alguna vez fue de Itachi-San, mientras que Sasuke-Kun conservaría la suya. La mansión Uchiha, era muy moderna para ser clásica.

Sasuke-Kun nos acompañó de regreso a la salida del distrito Uchiha, tenía el ceño fruncido. Nos despedimos y regrese con Kakashi-Sensei y Sakura-San, Naruto-Kun aún se quedaba en la cara del azabache. Sonreí sin darme cuenta, acaba de conocer muchas facetas de Sasuke-Kun. Nunca pensé que me perdonaría.

(…)

-Nee-Chan….-Abrí mis ojos con pesadez, encontrándome las bellas perlas de Hanabi a mi lado- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que el Uchiha era tu novio?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? –Me levante de golpe, eso era mentira. Apenas éramos amigos y yo amaba a Naruto-Kun….aunque.

-Lo sabía- Respondió triunfante mi hermana –Te saque la verdad. Cuéntamelo todo.

-N-o Hanabi-Chan eso es mentira- Estaba completamente roja, como mi hermana podía ser tan….tan…..tan .No, no puedo pensar así de mi hermana.

-Nee-Chan, yo apruebo tu relación, por padre no te preocupes. Pero cuéntame…

-te lo juro Hanabi-Chan –Respondí mientras juntaba mis manos.

-Nee-Chan, pensé que no teníamos confianza – Hizo un puchero, mientras se levantaba de mi cama –Al menos dime si aún eres virgen…

-¿Eh?- Sentí demasiado calor en mi cara, mientras mi pequeña hermana se burlaba de mi una vez más.

-Jaja, Nee-Chan no quiero ser tía pronto.

No sé dónde Hanabi aprendió esas cosas, ni siquiera yo sabía sobre esos temas tan vergonzosos.

Me preguntaba si hoy entrenaría con Sasuke, no estaba segura ya éramos amigos y hasta cercanos. Era divertido estar con él aunque parecía que tratara de matarme mientras entrenábamos, pero yo estaba evitando algo ya había conseguido el perdón de Sasuke , ahora necesitaba encarar a padre y decirle toda la verdad.

Baje decidida al comedor central de la mansión Hyuga , mi nana me había servido ya el desayuno. Padre estaba sentando ya terminando. Era ahora o nunca.

-Hinata, debemos hablar- Mi padre me observo fulminante.

-¿Q-ue paso padre?

-La Misukage mando un mensaje a Kakashi esta mañana- Explico cruzando las manos –Hay un grupo de rebeldes que están fugitivos y ellos son los que intentaron apoderarse del byuakugan en el pasado. Hable con Kakashi y llegamos a la conclusión que a partir de la fecha tendrás un guardián.

-Entiendo…- Genial otra vez un guardián, con lo que me costó deshacerme de Ko-San – Padre quiero hablar de algo con usted.

-Ahora no Hinata, tengo asuntos que a tender, con este problema nuevamente el consejo está más fastidioso que lo de costumbre –Suspiro mientras se levantaba de su asiento –En la noche Kakashi, nos presentara a tu nuevo guardián. Según lo conversado, no puede ser un Hyuga, tratare de convencerlo que sea Naruto Uzumaki, es un héroe de guerra .Tu protección estará asegura y es una buena oportunidad para que se acerquen, después de todo tienes sentimientos hacia él.

Quería que la tierra me tragara, Padre aun no sabía que Naruto-Kun acepto salir conmigo por pena y que el día que me dejo, fue cuando Sasuke-Kun me salvo no ataco, padre ya se había ido, tendría que decirle la verdad en la noche.

Camine fuera de casa luego de tomar desayuno, estaba un poco desanimada .Sin darme cuenta una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro ¿Cómo le ira a Sasuke-Kun con Konan-San?, quise ir al distrito Uchiha a ver, pero no me atrevía.

-Hina-Chan ohayo – Esa voz era Naruto-Kun , voltee y lo salude también – Que bueno verte dattebayo

-Etto…Naruto-Kun ¿Cómo esta Sasuke-Kun? – Pregunte con un leve rubor en mis mejillas.

-Lo sabía están saliendo, el teme es un picaron dattebayo –Respondió con una sonrisa, la sonrisa que siempre me hipnotizaba.-Me alegra por ustedes , bueno digamos que no muy bien. Es una bestia cuando se trata de bebes.

-¿Eh?

-Bueno veras Konan, le pidió que cuidar a Yukino mientras ella iba de compras para preparar el almuerzo y ella empezó a llorar. Entonces…

-¿E-ntonces?-Sasuke-Kun es capaz de matar a esa niña….

-Me escape….

Por un instante pensé :¿De verdad me enamore de este idiota dattebayo?.Suspire y fui corriendo hacia la casa de Sasuke-Kun

-Hina-Chan, ten cuidado esa bebe es un peligro

Ignore a mi eterno amor platónico, ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejar a una bebe de apenas unos meses con un Ex-asesino, ex-traidor, ex-quien sabes que otras cosas?, active mi byakugan y comencé aumentar la velocidad, entre con rapidez al distrito Uchiha .

Al llegar a la Misión Uchiha, escuche los llantos de la bebe, entre la puerta sin previo aviso.

-¿Hyuga?- Sasuke-kun tenía la bebe en manos, quien aún lloraba. Sin decirle nada se la arrebate de las manos.

-Yo cuidare de ella- Dije mientras trataba de calmar sus llantos

-Gracias…. Podrías tocar la próxima vez- Indico su puerta rota, creo que se me paso la mano.

-S-umimasen- Me ruborice un poco mientras Yukino se calmaba.- ¿Le has cambiado el pañal?

-Hmp- Frunció el ceño-¿Crees que Sasuke Uchiha cambia pañales?

-A-lgun día será padre…

-Me alegra que mi tonto cuñado tenga una esposa como tú, no pobre imaginar a sus pobres hijos.

-K-onan-san –Me incline un poco para saludarla, ella tenía las bolsas de las compras.

-Ohayo – Saludo cordialmente, luego lanzo una mirada fulminante a Sasuke- Sasuke, degenerado ponte algo de ropa, estas frente a tres mujeres

-¿Eh?- Cuando recién lo note Sasuke-Kun solo llevaba una toalla en la cintura, no pude evitar sentirme mareada, cielos ¿Por qué a mí?

-Baka, cuidado con la bebe – Dijo Sasuke-Kun abrazándome antes de caer.

-Que tierna pareja….

Fueron las palabras de Konan , antes que pierda la conciencia.

(…)

-¿Por qué te desmayas cada 5 segundos?- escuche mientras abría lentamente mis perlados ojos.-Que molesto.

-Sumimasen Sasuke-kun –me levante, estaba en una amplia cama, las sabanas eran azules . Alce mi mirada por toda la habitación, era azul oscura muy amplia.- E-sta es tu

-Si te vuelves a desmayar te atravieso con un chidori.

-Sumimasen….

-¿No sabes decir otra cosa? Ni se te ocurra responderme de nuevo gomenasai.- Sonreí al notar que aún lo recordaba, trate de tranquilizarme, era la primera vez que estaba en la habitación de un chico.-Hmp

-¿Dónde está Konan-San y Yukino-Chan?- Pregunte.

-Ni idea, al menos ya se calló- Fruncio el ceño

-¿T-e molesta ya no ser el último Uchiha?-Pregunte, el me clavo una mirada asesina.

-Hmp- Gruño y luego suspiro – Itachi se burla de mí, incluso después de muerto.

Sonreí al verlo, se veía tierno me costaba pensar que el alguna vez fue un criminal y asesino. Me vio reír y frunció aún más el ceño.

-¿Qué están tan gracioso?

-Sumimasen, eres tierno

-¿Tierno?- Estaba con un gesto de asombro

-¿Eh? Y-o d-ije es-o …- Eso debió quedarse en un pensamiento, no puede ser - No etto

-Vamos , Konan ya debe haber terminado el almuerzo- Dijo levantándose de la silla donde se encontraba – Por cierto… también.. m-e pa-reces tier-na

Parpadeé un par de veces ¿Le parecía tierna? , realmente me alegraba haber podido arreglar las cosas con Sasuke-Kun ,estaba decidida hoy hablaría con padre.

(…)

Eran las 7 de la noche, a las 8 me encontraría con padre para ir con Hokage-Sama, en la tarde estuve con Sasuke-Kun y el resto del equipo 7, fue divertido entrenar con ellos. Orginalmente entrenábamos Sasuke y yo pero después llegaron Naruto-kun & Sakura-san y la pasamos realmente bien. Hoy habían llegado de su misión : Jugo , Karin & Suigetsu ,ellos también se asombraron mucho al ver a la hija de Itachi Uchiha y aún más al saber que el nuevo "Sensei" de su equipo seria Kisame-San. Actualmente caminaba con Sasuke y Sakura de hacia la torre del hokage.

-Sasuke-kun – Sakura lo llamo mientras se detenía- Ayúdame onegai

¿Qué pasaba? Ahora que recordaba Sakura también estaba muy enamorada de Sasuke, ¿también? ¿Por qué pensé eso?

-¿Qué quieres?- Su voz sonó fría y distante

-Q-uiero volver a…-ella me miro. Sasuke-Kun alzo una ceja.

-Ríndete, ya no le interesas – Dijo

-Ayúdame, onegai- Ella insistió- Quiero conquistar de nuevo a Naruto.

Por un instante estuve helada, pero me pareció extraño que no sentí nada. En cualquier otra ocasión tal vez lloraría e incluso me odiaría por sentirme mal, si yo amaba a Naruto-kun.

-Lo pensare

Sasuke me tomo del brazo y continuamos mientras Sakura entraba a su casa. ¿Sakura-san realmente sentía algo por Naruto-kun.

-Hyuga, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar..

-¿Si?

-¡Hinata! –Esa voz, no esa voz no. ¿Porque él?- Estas con ese traidor, entonces era cierto

Padre estaba junto a Kakashi, el hokage fuera de la torre del hokage. También estaban Gay-sensei.

-¿Entonces era cierto?-Pregunto Padre, ¿Él se enteró que era amiga de Sasuke?

-Sí, padre- Respondió, mientras él tenía una expresión inexplicable –De eso te quería hablar, Sasuke-Kun y yo, somos

-No digas más…- Padre mantuvo la compostura – Tenias razón Kakashi, pero no creas que me descuidare Uchiha- Miro a Sasuke-kun- No te pases de listo con mi hija.

¿Kakashi ya le había contado la verdad? Bueno era un peso menos de encima.

-Bueno, aprovechando el momento – El hokage saco un pergamino – Sasuke, está tu primera misión luego de tu castigo.

Sasuke-Kun tomo el pergamino y lo abrió.

-No me jodas Kakashi….

-Serás el nuevo guardián de Hinata , hasta que los ninjas renegados que están tras ellas sean atrapados

-Bah

-Hinata , hablaremos luego de tu relación y la del Uchiha –Padre miro con desprecio a Sasuke-Kun- Por favor Hinata, trata de recapacitar

-Hmp- Sasuke, me tomo por la cintura, sentí un fuerte calor nuevamente, no quería desmayarme de nuevo- Yo la cuidare **SUEGRO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué les parecio?**

**Vamos dejen Reviw, no les cuesta nada :C**

**En fin una gran pregunta:**

**¿Con quién emparejo a Naruto?**

**a)Sakura**

**b)Hanabi**

**c)Ayame**

**d) Alguna otra que pongan :D**

**Aquí otra gran pregunta:**

**Este fic es categoría M, planeaba poner lemons pero nose como que no va con la historia en fin , si quieren puedo dejarlo en categoría M e incluir lemons o cambio la categoría y continuo con la inocencia sobrehumana de Hinata , como van hasta ahora ¿Con lemon o sin lemon ?**

**Buenos nos leemos pronto**

**GRACIAS A :**

**Guest**

**Lucychibi**

**mare-14**

**by Izumi**


	7. Una mañana con los Hyuga

**Funcio mi queja la última vez, tuve reviews *-* bueno espero tener mas , continuemos con el capítulo de esta semana.**

**En cuanto a mis preguntas , la de la pareja de Naruto será Sakura o Ayame , aunque tendrá cierto roses con Hanabi xdd y sobre la categoría incluiré un lemmon para que haga honor a su categoría, aunque creo que este fic me salió más drama y comedia lml , me divierto escribiéndolo**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo.**

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo o sueño _

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Como amo a mi suegro.**

**Capítulo 7.**

Eran las cinco de la mañana, me encontraba casando, molesto, con sueño y sobre todo estaba en el peor lugar en que me podía imaginar en mis peores pesadillas. Una pequeña broma se me salió de las manos. Joder y ¿Por qué demonio ella no lo negó? Es decir, si un chico le dice a tu padre ser tu novio, lo lógico es que lo niegues ¿no? Sin contar que dicho chico se convertirá en tu guardaespaldas ya que en combates no sirves para nada….

-Hmp- gruñí, mientras esperaba que Hiashi o alguna de sus criadas se dignara a abrirme la puerta.

Llevaba 20 minutos parado fuera de la mansión de la rama principal de los Hyugas .Kakashi me dijo que los Hyugas comenzabas sus actividades desde tempranas horas de la mañana, sin embargo esto era un pueblo fantasma. ¿Cómo pase de un ninja renegado reconocido de manera internacional a niñero de una Hyuga? , suspire y toque una vez más la puerta. ¿Que era peor? ¿Qué su mansión sea de estilo antiguo que si golpeaba muy fuerte se rompería o que ¡no tenían un jodido timbre!?

-Sasuke-san Ohayo – Saludo una Hyuga de edad mayor – Soy la nana de Hinata-sama & Hanabi-sama

-Ohayo – Respondí, por un cumplir.

- Esta aquí desde tan temprano. Debe querer mucho a Hinata-Sama.-La señora sonrió y luego procedió a abrir las puertas.- Hinata-Sama aún se levanta a las siete, nosotros la servidumbre estamos aquí desde las seis.

¡Hiashi hijo de puta! Ese maldito me tuvo afuera desde las cinco de la mañana para nada… ese maldito. Pero mi venganza será peor.

-Vamos pase, le prepare algo deber –Entre junto a la nana a la famosa residencia Hyuga, estilo antiguo. Me daba nauseas me recordaba mi antigua casa. Cuando regrese al distrito Uchiha , lo destruí por completo y fue reconstruido , ahora era más moderno. Uno de los principales motivos era enterrar todo mi pasado y mi odio con él. Ahora no tenía odio hacia mi hermano, ni Konoha .Solo contra los Hyugas, sobretodo de su líder. Mi disque "suegro"

-Nana, quiero mi cereal de fruta, con yogurt –Escuche una voz que se acercaba.

-En seguida Hanabi-sama – Respondió inmediatamente, la menor de las Hyugas entraba a la cocina. Sonríe al verla con un pijama de ositos, de dos piezas cortas: un short y un polo sin mangas.

-¡ ¿Tú, que haces aquí?!- Grito al verme, yo solo contuve la burla de la manera más obvia posible, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Buen día, osita….

Ahora entendía que los sonrojos y desmayos eran de familia, cayó al instante que noto que tenía el pijama aun puesto. Sería divertido humillar un poco a las Hyugas. Gracias Kakashi-sensei.

_- Yo la cuidare __**SUEGRO**_

_-¿Eh?- Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, estaba completamente roja parecía un tomate, sonreí de manera indirecta a mí me gustaban los tomates._

_-¿Hinata , es verdad?_

_-Y-oo padre, bueno Sasuke-Kun y yo, somos a_

_-Amantes – completo otra oji-perla que venía tras Hiashi, era la enana insoportable que me acuso con su "papi" el día que ataque a la Hyuga sin querer.-Nee-Chan te dije que me contaras ,antes de hacerlo público._

_-H-anabi-Chan- Conocía ese rojizo color, le faltaba el aire. Si no estuvieran tus familiares te atravesaría con un Chidori por desmayarte._

_-Padre, este tipo no es confiable – Dijo, una vez que Hinata estaba inconsciente, yo muy idiota la sostuve provocando suspiros de los presentes, menos de los Hyugas claro.-Solo se aprovechará de ella. Seguro la usara para que le quitemos el sello._

_Esa Neji en miniatura…._

_-Bueno, eso no importa- Kakashi se interpuso- A partir de mañana Sasuke, cuidara de Hinata hasta que los que la buscan sean atrapados._

_-Hokage-sama- Hiashi interrumpió._

_-¿Hiashi desobedecerás al hokage?- Kakashi, sonrió bajo su máscara. Lo note cuando cerro su ojo-Eso serian una falta grave, en especial para un clan con tanta distinción._

_-Tus ganas…Uchiha te quiero mañana desde la cinco._

Aún recuerdo las burlas de mi "cuñada" al enterarse, ella está al tanto de todo sobre mi situación, al igual que Kisama. Itachi me dejo un par de niñeros antes de morir, ¿Se estará burlando de mi desde el infierno?-pensé , por supuesto que sí, siempre fue su tonto hermano mayor.¿Hinata trataría a si la mini Neji, en versión femenina?

-¿Q-ue paso?- Pregunto la enana, mientras recuperaba la conciencia.-U-chiha, ¿Qué haces aqui?

-Trabajo – respondí, ella tenía más carácter que Hinata, lo notaba en su mirada. Así que no, para ella era su tonta hermana mayor.

-Sasuke-San – Me llamo la nana – Por favor llame a Hinata-sama, le gustara que usted la despierte.

¿Cómo es que en una noche, todos se enteraron de mi disque relación con Hinata? Konan antes de marcharme me algo de eso menciono.

_-Pobre chica, realmente el encanto Uchiha es un peligro.-Sonrió al verme con sueño y molesto- Tendrás que cuidar bien de Yukino, tendrá muchos fans…._

¿Qué le vio mi hermano a esa mujer? Es decir Konan y Natsumi eran completamente distintas…Natsumi ,la primera novia de Itachi, era tranquila , callada, tímida, se sonrojaba con facilidad , claro que el la asesino en la masacre del clan… y Konan , era Konan. Ni mi madre me trataba como ella.

Suspire luego de tomar el café, me limpie con una hoja de papel antes de subir a levantar a la única causa de mi nuevo odio.¡Auch! , me corte con el papel. Genial Konan también era bruja.

Subi las escaleras, Hiashi estaba en su oficina atendiendo papeles del clan, así que subí sin toparme con él, toque la puerta.

**Toc Toc**

No obtuve respuesta, ¿Seguía dormida?

**Toc Toc Toc **

-Hmp- gruñí, yo estaba desde las cinco de la mañana aquí y la señorita seguía profundamente dormida, casi las siete y media, al demonio la cortesía abría la puerta.

Me topé con una habitación color lavanda, una gran cama de dos plazas muy bien tendida sin ninguna arruga, una mesa de noche con unos cuantos adornos , una habitación sencilla para una "niña de papi" , entre y no encontré por ningún lugar a la susodicha. Segui adentrándome, me parecía algo común para una Hyuga, note un pequeño libre con una pluma al lado de la mesa de noche. Lo tome entre mis mano y lo abrí.

"**Estoy nerviosa, hoy Sasuke-Kun estará aquí, realmente tengo miedo…pero me siento emocionada. Que significara esto? Aun no entiendo porque le dijo a padre que era mí, mi novio.**

**Conociéndolo quiere fastidiarlo, bueno no me puedo negar por mi esta así. Aunque me haya perdonado aun no puedo estar tranquila, debo hablar con padre**

**Pero tengo miedo a que me responderá, si tan solo fuera como Naruto-Kun, si fuera como el yo no hubiera dejado que Sasuke-Kun me odie, incluso ahora podríamos ser mejores amigos de la vaga amistad que tenemos.**

**Naruto-Kun, como quisiera poder olvidarte…sin embargo siempre estas presente en mi. Aunque te vea con Sakura o Ayame, yo… "**

-Bah – Deje su "diario" a un lado, no sé por qué pero me enfureció aún más al leerlo, ¿Qué tanto tenía que ver el dobe entre ellos? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que estaba con Sasuke Uchiha?¿Porque aun pensaba en él? ¿Acaso era tan idiota de notar que intentaba algo con ella? Maldición, estaba furioso apenas recupera mi poder acabaría con todo este asqueroso clan & luego con ese dobe….

-¿Sasuke-Kun?- Escuche su voz, voltee furioso -¿Q-ue haces aquí...?-

Mi ira se esfumo en un instante, ante mis ojos presenciaba algo increíble. Hinata acaba de salir de la ducha de su cuarto, tenía el cabello alborotado y mojado, al igual que su piel tan solo se tapaba con una pequeña toalla. Toda ella estaba ante mis ojos…..

-H-ina-ta….

No se si dios me amaba u odiaba, pero en ese instante que pronuncie su nombre con dificultad su diminuta toalla caía al suelo dejándome verla por completo, su bella piel nívea me hipnotizaban, era perfecta…..una diosa…

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El momento hermoso se esfumo al instante que me golpeo con su Byakugan activado, no sabía el nombre de su ataque pero escupí sangre y caí inconsciente….maldita Hyuga.

(…)

_-Sa-su-ke-Kun…..Sa-su-ke-kun…._

_-¿H-inata?- Abrí lentamente mis ojos, ella estaba sobre mí._

_-Te esperaba ansiosa…._

_En ese momento note que estaba aún desnuda, sobre mi yo estaba completamente amarrado._

_-¿Qué planeas Hyuga?- Trate de oponerme, sus ojos perlados eran negros, profundos…_

_-¿M-e temes Sasuke-Kun? – Pregunto – Sé que me deseas tanto como yo._

-¡Aléjate! – Grite levantándome…. Estaba en el cuarto de la Hyuga nuevamente.

-Sasuke-kun – Hinata estaba a mi lado, algo solloza ¿Acaso lloro? – Y-o yo gomenasai…

¿Una pesadilla? Mierda, me dolía el pecho , realmente casi me mata aun había sangre en suelo, maldición pero si entrenando daba pena.

-Sasule-Kun…..- Seguía llorando, bueno casi me mata.-Gomenasai

-Hmp – me levante –Olvídalo, regresare en una hora…

Salí por la ventana, me dirigí hacia el distrito Uchiha le pediría a Karin que me curara , esa idiota…sería un dolor de cabeza y esto apenas comenzaba.

Apenas llegue, Karin comenzó a curarme, para mi mala suerte estaba con Konan & Kisame, al escucharme ambos se burlaron.

-Jajaja – Rio Kisame – Quien diría que esa chica tenía carácter.¿Konan recuerdas cuando casi matas a Itachi?

-Jaja, si – Ella no pudo evitar sentir la nostalgia –Fue cuando todo comenzó…

¿Todo comenzó? Desde que ella llego a Konoha nunca le pregunte como termino siendo la esposa de Itachi, ya que si se habían casado oficialmente, ella era Konan Uchiha , viuda de Itachi Uchiha & su hija Yukino era la legitima heredera del clan.

-¿Cómo te enamoraste de Itachi?- Pregunte

-Parecíamos tú y Hinata en nuestros inicios….

Tal vez me arrepentiría de escuchar su historia, pero al menos tenía derecho algo sobre mi sobrina y como sobrevivió, ya que Obito la había matado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo, espero que les guste esta vez me centre un poco mas en Konan e Itachi y los deseos de venganza de sasuke y algo de celos**

**En el próxima la verdad sobre lo que siente hinata lml & entraremos al nudo de la historia**

**DEJEN REVIEW & ACTUALIZO EL JUEVES lml **

**Gracias a :**

**mare-14**

**Guest 1**

**Jess**

**hime-no-yume-95**

**Saara-Chan94**

**Gesy**

**Guest2**

**Lucychibi**

**Nos leemos el jueves, vamos superen los reviews lml**

**Izumi **


	8. ¿Que siento?

**Bueno lamento la demora, es que bueno**

**¿Alguno sigue Fairy tail? Yo si lo sigo al igual que Bleach, naruto (manga) & one piece.**

**Yo escribo los capítulos el viernes, y bueno…. El viernes mi personaje favorito de Fairy Tail, Gray, fue asesinado de una manera tan rápida y fría. Que sufrí un supe bloqueo u.u**

**Bueno dejando de eso de lado que me deprimo de nuevo. Aquí esta el capitulo, ya llegaremos al nudo, tendrá un poco de drama por ahora este cap va según Hinata**

**Por cierto ¿Quieren escuchar cómo se conocen Itachi & Konan y tiene su hija y también como es que sobrevive Konan? Igual lo pondré en el cap de Sasuke XD pero es bueno consultar. Yo adoro el ItaKonan.**

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo o sueño _

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Como amo a mi suegro.**

Capítulo 8.

Estaba asustada, no quería hacerle daño a Sasuke-kun , pero él me veía, bueno a mí no a mis….. .Kyahh , no puedo pensar en esas cosas no soy una pervertida como él. No pude evitar llorar, no me gustaba hacerle daño a las personas que quería…

¿Yo quería Sasuke-kun? Él se había vuelto mi amigo, protector y para muchos que mi novio, aunque fuera una mentira.

Por más que quisiera no podía olvidar a Naruto-kun, yo lo amaba aunque el no a mí, sin embargo Sasuke-kun era amable, cruel, maleducado, pervertido, tierno.

Recordé que el varias veces se denominaba "halcón" aunque era más como un gato, un pequeño gato perverso.

Baje las escaleras ya lista, quería ir a verlo. Él escupió mucha sangre con mi golpe.

-Nee-chan tuviste un bonito despertar- Comento mi hermana en el comedor.-Tu novio es un idiota.

Hanabi tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, era muy difícil que ella se avergüence, pero a juzgar por su pijama, de seguro Sasuke-kun la estuvo molestando.

-Hanabi-Chan tu pijama es muy kawaii

Era tan como lo sospeche, nuevamente se ponía como un tomate, debo admitir que era divertido cuando no era yo la avergonzada.

Termine mi desayuno, apenas pasaban 45 minutos desde que Sasuke-kun se fue, aun me sentía mal.

Salí de casa a buscar a Sasuke-kun antes que padre se levante, ya que se molestaría mucho de saber que mi "guardián" no cumplía con su deber, aunque ya había pasado buen tiempo que no hacia ninguna misión, extrañaba a Kiba-kun y Shino-kun.

Suspiré y entre al distrito Uchiha, de noche siempre parecía un pueblo fantasma sin embargo por el día era un bonito lugar, aunque aquí solo Vivian 6 personas sin contar a Naruto-kun que se quedaba casi siempre en la casa de la casa principal de la familia Uchiha vivía Sasuke-kun con Jugo-san , actualmente se mudó Konan-san y su hija, Yukino-chan y Naruto-kun se mudó por unos días, por sus fangirls. Y pensar que yo fui la primera y ahora soy la última de la lista. En otra de las casas vivían Karin-san & Suigetsu-kun , eran pareja pero aun no se casaban , Sasuke-kun les dejo una casa para que estuvieran tan cómodos, según recuerdo el decía que "hacían sonidos extraños". Finalmente Kisame-san se mudó a otra casa solo.

Llegue a la misión, bueno si se le ponía llamar así, actualmente era una gran casa. Toque la puerta y fui recibida por Jugo-san.

-Ohayo Hinata-san – Saludo muy amable el peli-naranja.-Si que le dio una buena paliza a Sasuke.

-N-o fue mi intención – Realmente no quería lastimarlo.

Pase por pasadizo directo hacia el cuarto de Sasuke-kun , ahí pude notar a Konan , Kisame,Karin & Suigetsu.

-Oh , Hina-chan eres mi heroína – Dijo Suigetsu al notarme – Nunca vi tan patético a Sasu…

Suigetsu-kun se quedó sin aire en un instante, el puño de Sasuke-kun lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago. Kisame-san y Karin-san soltaron un par de carcajadas demasiado ruidosas para gusto de los Uchihas….

-¡Wuah! ¡Wuah! ¡Wuah!

-¡PAR DE IDIOTA HICIERON LLORAR A MI HIJA/SOBRINA!- Ambos Uchihas gritaron. ¿Cuándo comenzaron a llevarse mejor?

-Etto…Sasuke-kun-Llame, Konan-san calmaba a la bebe, mientras que Kisame & Karin tenía una media en la boca y Suigetsu recuperaba el aliento – Yo, gomensai

-Hmph – Gruñio, lo hacía casi siempre, me fastidiaba un poco- Tranquila no te denunciare. Ni are que te quiten tu doujutsu.

-Sumimassen…

Sentí pequeñas lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos, aun no me perdonaba. Él solo me aceptaría i le devolvía lo que le quite, lo que le arrebate.

-No llores- Ordeno.

-Sumimassen…

No podía evitarlo, soy tonta, soy débil….Mi camino, mi valor, mi fuerza se murió el día que Naruto-kun me abandono. Trate de reponerme pero ya no estaba su linda sonrisa para iluminar mi día, mi camino Ninja era ir a su lado de la mano.

-deja el drama – Escuche

De pronto sentí unos brazos en mi cintura, alce la mirada antes de toparme con su fuerte pecho, tan duro , tan cálido.¿Sasuke-kun me abrazaba?

-Cuidado- Inmediatamente me sonroje y quise separarme, pero él me o impidió – Luego te embaraza y morirá.-Bromeo Konan-san- Dime preciosa, ¿Quieres un primito con quien jugar?

¿Tener hijos con Sasuke-kun? Eso era raro e incluso aterrador. El me odiaba aun, aunque serian fuertes…guapos…sexys... No, no Hinata no puedes pensar en esas cosas.

-Vamos, Hiashi me jodera todo el día si se entera que estabas aquí.

Caminamos hasta la salida del distrito Uchiha, continuamos caminado, el aún estaba distante ,¿Por qué me afectaba tanto?

(…)

-¡Teme!- Grito el rubio amigo de Sasuke-kun , Naruto- ¡Por fin! Tenias razón.

-¿Qué paso dobe?- Pregunto Sasuke-kun

-¿Te ves muy feliz Naruto-kun?- Pregunte también curiosa.

-¡Ayame acepto salir conmigo!- Dijo dando un salto – Por fin teme, mi sueño hecho realidad, me cocinara ramen todos los días.

-Hmmph- Me observo por un instante -¿De hokage a vendedor de ramen? Veo que se redujeron bastante tus ambiciones

-¡Teme! Yo sere el hokage – Reafirmo con un puchero en la boca.-Solo es que, siempre soñé que mi esposa me prepara ramen a diario.

-Hmph –Sasuke rodo la mirada - ¿Cómo este idiota puede ser mi amigo?- Me pregunto señalándolo.

-Eres muy cruel teme –Lloriqueo.

Sasuke-kun solo se despidió con un ademan con la mano y continuamos rumbo al área de entrenamiento.

-¿Aun te gusta el dobe?- Pregunto

-¿Eh?-casi grite, no me esperaba esa pregunta.-No, bueno no lo se. Pensé que me dolería más escucharlo, pero…

-Olvídalo- me corto mientras alzaba sus puños- Siempre quise luchar contra tu primo, pero daba las circunstancias. No tendré piedad.

En ese momento los ojos negros se Sasuke-kun se tornaron rojos con dos aspas a los costados. Nunca había visto su Sharigan antes, solo aquella vez que me salvo y lucia muy diferente. Incluso en la guerra tampoco habíamos cruzados palabras. El tan solo llego y pelee junto al equipo 7 durante la guerra. Suspire y luego active mi Byakugan.

Esta pelea no era porque quisiera probar el poder de Neji, sabía que herí su orgullo en la mañana al casi matarlo. Sin embargo me sentía rara cuando estaba cerca, cuando me abrazo me sentía que nada me pasaría, era tan cálido .Yo me sentía "protegida". Nii-san & Sasuke-kun tenían tanto parecido….pero a la vez eran tan distintos. Él no tendría piedad.

Inhale y contuve un poco el aire, él se colocó en posición de pelea. Suspiré y ataque con mis puños suaves, es esquivo con velocidad, su sharingan sería un problema, continúe mis ataques, el solo esquivaba parecía buscar un hueco, pero mi defensa era perfecta, era una de las cosas que me enorgullecía, encontré un hueco en su defensa y ataque, pero el bufo al notar que me detuve.

-Hmph

En ese momento, baje la guardia. Sasuke alzo su rodilla contra mi estómago, sentía que me faltaba el aire. Realmente era muy fuerte….

(…)

-¡Sasuke-kun , pudiste matarla!

-Hmph, no pensé que fuera tan débil.

Sentía un fuerte dolor y escuchaba voces, aun no recuperaba el conocimiento por completo sin embargo escuchaba muy bien, era Sasuke & ¿Sakura?

-Eres un completo irresponsable- Regaño la voz de la pelirosa –Después de lo que paso insiste en involucrarte con Hinata-Chan

-Hmph- Gruño – Que puedo decir , me gustan los problemas.

-¡Qué clase de respuesta es esa!- Grito esta vez.- Sasuke pueden encerrarte

-Bah, planeo irme de todos modos – dijo sin importancia – Solo, no quiero que le pase nada.

-¿Eh?¿Tu y ella?- En ese momento mis ojos se abrieron – Comenzaba a pensar que eras gay , pero te gus….

-Sakura- Cuando los vi, Sasuke tapaba la boca de Sakura-san-Cierra el hocico

Una vena se dibujó en la cien de Sakura-san, luego de un fuerte grito: "NO SOY ANIMAL PARA TENER HOCICO TEME", Sasuke-Kun salió rompiendo una par de paredes del hospital, el poder de la peligrosa daba miedo.

Luego de recuperarme por completo, Sakura-san curaba a Sasuke-kun , era extraño ¿Por qué me sentía rara al verlos juntos? Ella lo curaba pero era necesario ¿Qué él se quitara el polo? , me sentía demasiado rara desde que él se hizo mi amigo ¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿Por qué sonrió al pensar en él? ¿Porque me siento tranquila cuando está cerca de mí? No puede ser que, no puede ser que Sasuke-kun , no , no de él no.

¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí? ¿Yo y el ?Mi padre lo odia, bueno lo acepto pero. No esto no está pasando.

-Hinata.

-¿Eh?- cuando lo note él estaba frente a mí, sus ojos negros parecían devorarme con la mirada- ¿Q-ue p-pasa?

-y-o, bu-eno- Tenia un leve rubor, ¿Sasuke Uchiha tartamudeando y sonrojado?- Hmph , tu actitud es contagio.

-Baka – Dije sin pensar, me tape la boca, lo había insultado – Gomenasai.

-Jaja-¿Él se rio?

Creo que aún estaba inconsciente o soñando. Ya había aceptado lo que sentía pero ahora me trataba distinto .Incluso se rio.

-Lamento haberte noqueado – me tomo la mano y me jalo – Se hace tarde, Hiashi se molestara si no llegas a almorzar.

Salimos del hospital y regresamos al distrito Hyuga, aun meditaba las cosas, quería estar segura.

No me dolía escuchar a Naruto-kun buscar a una chica.

Me sentía mal al notar que era una carga para Sasuke-kun

Me sentía frustrada al verla con una chica

Me sentía protegida a su lado, ahora era mi guardián.

Si, era inevitable ya sabía lo que me sucedía y no lo quería admitir, lo observe resignada, su rostro casi nunca mostraba expresión alguna, solo esa mirada penetrante. El me salvo, yo lo condene ¿Irónico?

Llegamos justo para el almuerzo, en la mesa estaban: Padre y Hanabi –Chan , me sente junto a ellos. Mientras Sasuke permanecía parado, aunque las miradas de ellos decían mucho.

-Que patético intento de guardián eres Uchiha – Dijo padre, rompiendo el silencio- Que tu protegida te deje fuera de combate.

-No puedo golpear a mi futura esposa, suegro- Respondió, tal vez su pequeña broma iba muy lejos, pero ¿yo, la señora Uchiha? ¿Hinata Uchiha?- ¿Cuántos nietos deseas? Yo pensaba recuperar mi clan.

-¡Bastardo!- Grito padre, furioso, yo me ruborice –Uchiha, no creas que te saldrás con la tuya.

-Que suegro tan aburrido- Sasuke-kun tenía una sonrisa ladeada, Hanabi contenía la risa, yo quería desmentir dicha relación.

-Sabes Uchiha, si planeas casarte con mi hija, o desde ya debería saber que las tradiciones del clan se respetaran hasta el último segundo que ella sea Hyuga -¿No creo que padre le diga ese secreto? De verdad no quería que sus nietos sean Uchihas- Antes de la noche de bodas, debes hacerte una circuncisión

El ambiente se volvió todo un desierto….

-Lo mejor de todo, es que el padre de la novia debe ser el encargado del corte- La cara de Sasuke-kun comenzaba a mostrar pánico, Padre gano este encuentro. – Tratare de no cortar de más.

Fue un almuerzo entretenido según Hanabi. Kakashi-Sensei nos mandó un halcón después del almuerzo, sobre una misión para Hanabi-chan, era una misión que solo un Hyuga con buen control del Byakugan podía cumplir, y yo al estar bajo cuidado no podría ir. La especificación fue clara, Hanabi había sido la elegida.

Durante la noche, me encontraba en la mansión Uchiha . Sasuke-kun me pidió que lo acompañara a cuidar a su sobrina, bueno la verdad la cuidaba yo hasta que Konan-san regresaba. Pude notar que ambos comenzaban a llevarse mejor. Ella era la esposa del difunto Itachi Uchiha, ¿Cómo habrán podido casarse? Ambos eran criminales, bueno para el amor no había barreras.

-Hyuga- Sasuke-kun se acercó a mí, estamos actualmente fuera del distrito.

-¿Q-ue pasa?

-No sé cómo decirlo- Observaba la noche oscura, mientras yo jugaba con mis dedos.-No puedo seguir con esto.

-Sasuke-kun , yo

-No puedo seguir mintiéndote.

-Sasuke-kun ,tú me.

Mi mente se perdió durante varios segundos, no podía explicarlo con palabras. Esta extraña sensación, era tan cálida.

¿Sasuke-kun me está besando?

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Acepto críticas, debo admitir que se me hizo difícil asumir la personalidad de Hinata, buene una chica enamorada que no lo quiere aceptar, que esperaban soy hombre xd espero que les guste :D**

**PD: Circuncisión: es un corte del prepucio del "amiguito, en este caos Sasukecito", dejando al glande al descubierto. Es muy común entre los judíos. Ya entiende porque la reacion de Sasuke.**

**Lo acabo de terminar, con respecto a la parte de arriba igual sigo en shock u.u me dio pena ultear u.u en fin , si les interesa en una hora o dos subiré un fic de ellas**

**Nos leemos**

**GRACIAS A :**

**hime-no-yume-95**

**mare-14**

**mynameisyo**

**Starsolf**

**JenSchiffer**

**guest**

**Msdupree**


	9. Konan Uchiha

**Bueno, el capítulo de la semana :3**

**La parte del recuerdo es narrada por Konan , espero que les guste**

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo o sueño _

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Como amo a mi suegro.**

**Capítulo 9.**

¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? , estuve tan cerca de mandar a la mierda todo mi plan. ¿Cómo es que la Hyuga me hacía sentir así? ¿Por qué me siento tan débil a su lado…?

-S-asuke-kun- Llamo apenada, la acaba de besar estaba muy avergonzada.-Tu m-e gustas much-o…

No respondí, ya había cumplido mi cometido, enamore a la Hyuga sin embargo ¿Por qué me sentía tan vacío por dentro?

¿No podía enamorarme de ella? Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, las chicas se enamoran de mí, no yo de ellas.

-¿Sasuke?- Pregunto, mi silencio tal vez la asustaba -¿e-sta bien?

-Si- Respondió, la traje hacia mi pecho y la abrase… ¿Por qué me siento tan extraño?- Hinata…

-¿Ese fue el primer beso?- Esa voz, no me dejas destino – Tu hermano estaría orgulloso Sasu-chan, jaja

-¡K-onan-san!-Hinata estaba completamente roja, se veía muy tierna así. ¿Tierna?-Y-o y Sasu-ke…

-Jaja, la juventud- Sonrió, mientras regresaba a la casa- No demores Sasuke.

Konan nos dejó, yo lleve a Hinata a su casa, estaba cansando, confundido ¿Cómo podía dudar en acabar con ella? Entramos al distrito y el deje en su casa. Fuimos recibimos por su hermana.

-Uchiha..- Dijo al verme, creo que seguía molesta por lo de su pijama.-¿Qué hacían a estas horas de la noche?

-¡Hannbi-chan!

-Aun no serás tía, ositos – Dijo con una sonrisa, al ver como se sonrojaba.

-¡Padre el Uchiha se llevó a Nee-chan a un sucio motel!- Grito la menor de las Hyugas, la mayor casi se desmaya.

La sostuve, mientras que Hiashi salía.

-Uchiha….¿Que le has hecho a mi hija?- Pregunto.

-Nada papá

-No me digas así – Exigió –Por si te atreviste a pasar de listo con mi hija, deberías saber que su cuerpo esta sellado.

-Los Hyugas ven todo sellos ¿No?- Comenzaba a molestarme esto.

-Solo te advierto que si te atreves a "invadir" a mi hija, tu pequeño amigo no volverá a levantarse.

-¡¿Qué mierda?!

Luego de eso me retire, que clase de ridículo clan era ese… si me quería casar con Hinata, Hiashi me corta una par de mi…. Me duele de solo imaginármelo, y si me pasaba de listo con Hinata y entraba en ella un flujo de chakra me dejaría impotente, ¡Que mierda!

Regrese resignado casarme con Hinata, sería un completó dolor de cabeza… ¿Casarme con ella? ¿Qué mierda me pasa?

(…)

Entra a mi casa, encontré a Konan sentada en la sala, como una madre que espera a un hijo que se pasó la hora de su llegada, sonríe al verla de esa forma.

-Sasu-Chan ¿Qué planeas? -Pregunto

-Nada, no me digas así.

-Vamos no eres de los que besan chicas por pasar el tiempo –Respondió, cruzando las piernas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me conoces?- me molestaba que se crea mi hermana mayor, que sea la esposa de Itachi, no le daba derecho a hablarme a así.

-No te conozco, no me importa lo que te paso – Dijo cortante, creo que la ofendí – Pero prometí cuidarte. No le fallare al hombre que ame.

Ahora me sentía una mierda… ¿Cuándo empecé a tener conciencia? Con nostalgia y remordimiento.

-No llegue a contarlo aquella vez ¿No?- Pregunto – Tal vez aclare tus ideas, escucha bien por favor- Pidió, comenzando aquel relato

"_Todo comenzó cuando fuimos en aquella misión, Kisame se encontraba ocupado y Nagato me mando con él. Durante ese viaje compartí ciertas incidencias con él._

_-No era necesario matarlos- Dijo, mientras llevaba la delantera en el viaje de regreso._

_-No podíamos dejar testigos Uchiha- Respondí yendo tras él - ¿Sientes remordimiento?_

_-Nunca me gusto asesinar – Me sorprendí bastante - ¿Cómo obtienes paz, sembrando el terror?_

_-Solo puedes entender la paz, luego de que experimentes el dolor- Respondí, deteniéndome - ¿Qué escondes?_

_-¿Dolor? –Sonrió mientras me mostraba su Sharrigan de tres aspas –El dolor solo trae más dolor, nunca podrás obtener la paz._

_-No sabes lo que es el dolor…_

_-Lo se mejor de lo que piensas – Fue todo lo que dijo, luego retomo camino dejándome atrás _

_Al llegar a la cueva y darle el reporte a Nagato, no volví a cruzar palabras con él, sin embargo siempre lo observaba junto a Kisame, ambos escondían algo ¿Qué planeaba el Uchiha? Comencé a seguirlo desde entonces, siempre mataba sin piedad alguna, sus ojos eran los más peligrosos que había conocido, sin embargo. Tarde o temprano lo descubrí._

_Aquel día entre a su habitación y hay lo encontré, aquella fotografía que significaba tanto para él._

_-¿Qué hace aquí?_

_-¿Qué significa esto?- Contradije mostrándole lo que acaba de encontrar- Escuche que asesinaste a toda tu familia, toda tu gente y tu clan, sin embargo conservas una foto de tu hermanito._

_-No deberías meterte en asuntos de otros…_

_Iba continuar protestando, pero sus oscuros ojos se tornaron oscuros con un shuriken en el medio._

_-Tsukiyomi…._

_Ese día conocí el infiernos estando vida…."_

-Suena a algo que haría Itachi- La interrumpí – Si te ama, te aplicara el Tsukiyomi al menos una vez.

-Expresaba su amor de una manera muy rara- Comento conteniendo la sonrisa, la verdad ella tenía mucha razón.

"_Pasaron las semanas y no me atrevía a enfrentarlo, por las noches tenia pesadillas recordando esas horribles escenas, un mundo completamente oscuro, iluminado por una luna roja. Un chico lloraba sangre mientras asesinaba a su gente y al terminar se observaba al espejo, ese chico era yo._

_-Konan- Nagato me llamo, parecía ser que tendría una misión- Mañana saldrá junto a Itachi y Kisame hacia Amegaruke._

_-¡¿Porque?!_

_-Creo que alguien tiene miedo…. – Kisame e Itachi también estaban presentes y no lo note._

_-¿Tienes algún problema?- Pregunto el camino deva de Nagato- Uchiha, si algo le pasa a Konan te arrepentirás de haber nacido._

_-Me tiene sin cuidado…_

_Kisame e Itachi salieron, era extraño no tenía ningún temor hacia Nagato , poco eran los que le respondían. Tal vez Itachi era más fuerte…_

_A la mañana siguiente partimos temprano, quise ignorarlo pero Kisame comenzaba fastidiar a Itachi, este lo ignoraba o simplemente le decía idiota, y este se enfurecía._

_-Vamos, Itachi pelea conmigo un poco – Pidió el hombre tiburón._

_-No me gusta el maltrato animal…_

_-¡Teme! –Grito furioso_

_-Dobe _

_-Parecen niños- Dije sin pensar, ambos me miraron –Concéntrense en terminar la misión_

_Llegamos sin problema. Amegakure era invadido por ladrones ninjas, sin problemas Kisame comenzó a combatir por otro lado muchos se quedaban parados frente a Itachi,_

_-¡El Sharingan!- Gritaban - Es el asesino del clan Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha _

_Terminamos sin problemas, pero era un poco tarde para volver, los aldeanos nos ofrecieron quedarnos. No hubo discusión alguna entonces._

_Nos quedamos en un hotel, Kisame e Itachi estaban arriba, en el segundo nivel mientras que yo descansaba en el primero. Por alguna razón quise subir. El Uchiha se resbalo mientras bajaba las escaleras._

_-Cuidado…_

_-…._

_-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Kisame bajando._

_Itachi había caído sobre mí , sobre mis pechos… alce la mirada y lo note sonrojado….sin embargo no se movía._

_-Jaja, pillines…- Kisame firmaba su sentencia de muerte de su amigo, mi paciencia se agotó._

_-Yo…._

_-¡Pervertido!- Grite mientras lo golpeaba directo en su cara._

_Pasaron unos minutos e Itachi seguía inconsciente, me daba igual ese maldito se atrevió a tocarme._

_-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

_-¿A que le ves lo gracioso?- Pregunte, Kisame no paraba de reir._

_-Es la primera vez que veo a Itachi noqueado, jajajajajajaja- No podía contener su risa aunque lo intentara- Eres mi heroína, jajajajajaja"_

-¿Noqueaste a Itachi?- La interrumpí nuevamente –Le acabo de perder todo el respeto.

-¿Hinata no hizo lo mismo contigo?- Mierda, tenía razón.- Esa noche todo empezó.

"_Estaba dormido, había entrado a su habitación durante la noche. Los días pasaron y comenzaba a sentirme extraña, no dejaba de pensar en él, me sentía extrañaba cuando se acerca o cuando me protegía, en el regreso fuimos atacados por unos ambus de Konoha el me protegió, tenía que terminar con esto._

_-Se acabó- Con una hoja simple, sobre su cuello acabaría con esto._

_-¿Crees que moriré así de fácil?-¿Estaba despierto? Nuevamente me perdía en esos ojos negros, esos ojos tan oscuros como una noche de luna nueva.- No puedo morir aun._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunte._

_-Mi vida le pertenece a alguien más- Tomo mi mano haciéndola a un lado, aun no sabía por qué no podía acabarlo. ¿Porque no puedo matarlo como mate a otros atrás?_

_-¿Tu hermano?_

_No tuve respuesta, el me jalo hacia él y me beso. Sus labios eran cálidos y sinceros. Nunca me había sentido así antes. El dolor desapareció, después de mucho me sentí amada."_

**(N.A.: Corte el capítulo, porque me deje llevar un poco y termine haciendo un lemon xd y sería raro que Konan le cuente todo eso a Sasuke ¿No? Si desean lo subo en el próximo capítulo xdd )**

-Que conmovedor- Ironice.

-Jaja, Sasu-chan aún falta la mejor parte.- Sonrió - ¿No quieres saber que me dijo de ti?

-¿Que te dijo?

_-¿Mi hermano? bueno... Sasuke es un emo vengador..._

-¿Planeas que te crea?

- Tu hermana esta muy al pendiente de todo lo que hacías - ¿Emo vengador? Enserio que bajo estima me tenia Itachi - En fin

-Quedaste embarazada, ¿Qué más?- Pregunte , realmente me aburría escuchar un tonta historia de amor, entre mi difunto hermano y su amante.

-No, pero llego el día- Su tono fue un poco melancólico al hablar – Nagato nos informó, que su hermano había matado a Orochimaru y ahora venía por él.

En ese momento me quede helado, había olvidado que yo asesine a Itachi.

"_- Itachi, todo está listo- Kisame entraba a nuestra habitación._

_-Entiendo, gracias por todo Kisame.- Respondió levantándose de la cama, yo estaba a su lado._

_-Fue divertido mientras duro, ¿No Itachi?- Dijo Kisame, mientras salía._

_-Hubiera deseado poder pasar más tiempo contigo…_

_-I-tachi- Lo abrase, no deseaba que se valla, nuevamente perdería a quien amaba, siempre supe que este día llegaría, sin embargo nunca pensé que tan pronto.-No vallas, onegai_

_-Gracias por todo- Toco mi frente, yo entraba en un genjutsu mientras desaparecía ante mis ojos._

_Él sabía que lo seguiría, pero el quiso que viva. Para cuando desperté todo estaba consumado. Llore, hace mucho que no lloraba de esa manera._

_-Aún tengo cosas pendientes en Akatsuki- Kisame, acaba de llegar a Amegakure._

_-En-_

_Comencé sentir un mareo horripilante y termine vomitando._

_-¿Estas bien?_

_-sí, solo tengo nauseas…"_

Me quede sin palabras, ¿Qué le diría? Mate al hombre que ella amo, mate a mi hermano, nunca pensé en que vida llevaba el, incluso cuando Konan llego a Konoha, no pensé en ningún momento como lo tomo ella, debería odiarme por haber asesinado a Itachi.

-Bueno eso es todo- Dijo aparentando no sentir nada, no engañaba a mis ojos, la tristeza de recordar algo tan doloroso. Reconocía esa mirada era la mía.

-Hmph- gracias por hacerlo feliz, fue lo que quise decir- Me voy a descansar…

No era ese tipo de personas que expresan lo que siente, no lo seré. Itachi tomo sus decisiones. Al igual que yo tome las mías.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste?- Pregunte, ella fue asesinada por Obito.

-Tsukiyomi- Me mostro su ojos derecho- En el momento que uso su sharingan para que revelara la ubicación de Nagato.

-¿Como?

-Sellos Uchiha.

Recordé que el Amaterasu también se había activo aquella vez. Itachi planeaba muy bien las cosas. Sin decir nada más me fui.

(…)

-¿Una misión?- Pregunte

-Sí, Kakashi mando un halcón informando – Respondió Konan –Al menos aclararas tus ideas.

-Hmph- Gruñí -¿Quién será su nuevo guardián?

-No lo sé.

Salí rumbo a la torre del hokage ¿Una misión? Después de tanto tiempo inactivo, no me caería mal. Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en lo que paso.

Llegue con Kakashi, me explico que Naruto se encargaría de Hinata mientras no esté. Ese dobe…

-¿Algún problema Sasuke?- Pregunto el hokage.

-No- Respondí- ¿Cuánto tiempo será?

-Alrededor de un par de semanas – Dijo mientras cruzaba sus manos- Tendras una compañera, es una misión relativamente fácil.

-¿Por qué yo?- Pregunte

-Veras…

-¿Qué?

-Dicen que se ha visto a Obito rondar eses lares.

Ahora si lo entendía muy bien, Obito Uchiha te atraparía aunque sea lo último que haga.

-Hokage-sama estamos aquí. – Mierda….

-Sasuke, te presento a tu compañera.

-Una misión contigo Uchiha- La enana de las Hyugas, Hannabi- Sera divertido "oni-san"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Comenzamos con la trama lml**

**Espero les guste :P**

**Pregunta: ¿Subo el lemon de Itachi y konan?**

**GRACIAS A :**

**Uchihacecy**

**Geisha de la luna creciente**

**Guest**

**Lilipili**

**Guest 2**

**nn**

**sasuhinafan por siempre**

**Raina KIM**


	10. Lo extraño

**Demore xdd estaba algo malito u.u pero ya mejore :3**

**Que tenga una buena lectura**

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo o sueño _

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Como amo a mi suegro.**

**Capítulo 10.**

Había pasado una semana desde que Sasuke-kun y Hannabi-chan se fueron en una misión, extrañaba un poco a mi hermana aunque también la envidiaba, ella podía salir de la aldea sin temor a ser secuestrada. ¿Cuánto tiempo que no salía de Konoha? ¿Tres meses? O ¿Seis? No lo recordaba bien, pero ahora mi pequeña hermana estaba con Sasuke…¿Celos? Bueno tal vez, imaginarlos a ellos conviviendo durante esa semana.

-¡Hina-Chan!- Ino me saco de mis pensamientos repentinamente.-¿E-n quien pensabas?

-¿E-h?

Estaba en la casa de Ino-chan , estábamos en una pijamada por su cumpleaños junto a Tenten , Sakura y Karin. Estaba muy distraída desde que Sasuke se fue con mi hermana, sin embargo lo que paso….nosotros nos besamos. ¿Cómo podía verlo cuando vuelva? Me daba vergüenza…

-¡Está pensando en Sasuke-kun!- Grito Karin

-¡Hina-chan no me contaste!- Grito Ino siguiéndola - ¡Eres mala conmigo!

-Ino-cerda, yo sabía lo de Sasuke y Hinata desde hace dos semanas – Comento Sakura, quien reía con Tenten.

-Cierto, es un chisme pasado – Agrego la maestra de las armas.

Aun pienso porque continúe con la broma de Sasuke, aquella vez .Toda Konoha sabía que el traidor Uchiha era el "novio" de la heredera del clan Hyuga, la que por cierto intento asesinar tiempo después. Si Hinata, todo se te salió de las manos, ni siquiera había aclarado ese malentendido.

Aunque si no fuera por eso Sasuke-kun…¿De verdad me gusta Sasuke?, me siento feliz con el pero tengo miedo.

-¡HINATA HYUGA!- Grito nuevamente Ino – Al menos dinos ¿Cómo es Sasuke en la cama?

-¡Eh!- Sentía todo el calor subir a mi rostro.

-¡Ino se te paso la mano!- Se quejó Tenten, mientras trababa de recuperar mi color.

-No lo creo- Karin acomodo sus gafas- Sasuke-kun se metió en la habitación de Hinata…..

-¡QUE!- Gritaron todas- ¿Es eso cierto Hinata?- yo solo asentí mientras ellas abrían los ojos.

-Sí que lo es- Karin inflo el pecho en grandeza- ¿Se los cuentas tu o yo Hina?- Pregunto

-Etto….

-Dinos tu Karin- Pidió Tenten

-Jajaja- Rio – Yo estaba con Suigetsu , cuando Sasuke entro por la ventana. Me asusto un poco, tenía el polo manchado de sangre…

-¡Hinata fue tu primera vez!- Grito Ino, sentía que me desmayaría en cualquier momento - ¡¿Te dolió mucho?!

-¡Cerda!- Sakura golpeo a Ino, debía agradecerle por eso -¡Karin sigue!

-Bueno, bueno –Nuevamente la pelirroja tubo la atención de todas, era incomodo que hablaran de mi así en mi presencia… -Sasuke entro y callo sobre la cama, parecía que le habían hecho mucho daño

-¡Bien hecho Hina!- Grito eufórica nuevamente la rubia

-Inmediatamente llamamos a Konan, quien por cierto se burló de él.-Karin sonrió con malicia – No tienen idea cuanto tiempo soñé con ver a Sasuke derrotado por una chica. ¡Hina eres mi heroina!. –Grito - ¡Y Konan es mi ejemplo a seguir!

-¿Porque? Pregunto Tenten

-Pues… resulta que Sasuke-Pervertido, entro mientras Hina se bañaba, cuando ella salió de la ducha !Le dio una paliza por pervertido!- Grito –Y lo mejor fue que cuando Sasuke nos contó :

_-¡Idiota! No sabes tocar la puerta – Konan golpeo a Sasuke mientras este aún se quejaba de los órganos internos que Hina le destrozo_

Me fastidiaba un poco que hablaran así de Sasuke-kun , pero él había roto el corazón de casi todas las presentes, quería defenderlo pero era la héroe de la noche.

-P-or favor n-o hablen asi de Sasu-ke-kun

-¡Ohhh! ¡Que tierna! – Grito Ino- Está bien que defiendas a tu hombre, Hina. No sabes cuánto de envidio.

La noche se hizo muy larga, realmente me consideraban una héroe… solo por golpear a Sasuke, por besarlo y por ser la que mandaba en la "supuesta" relación.

Finalmente todas se echaron a dormir, nuevamente no me costaba dormir. Sentía una presión en el pecho, tenía un mal presentimiento desde que se fueron. Trate de dejar de pensar en eso , me había enterado de varias cosas últimamente por estar con Sasuke, había descuidado a mis amigas .Sakura estaba en una competencia con Ayame por Naruto-kun , Ino tenía una relación con Sai ,Tenten aún no superaba lo de Neji, sin embargo tenía un "amigo" para ser exactos Temari le había presentado a Gaara, el Kasekage, y estaban muy en contacto; Temari , bueno no era una novedad que estuviera con Shikamaru y de Karin y Suigetsu tampoco era nada nuevo.

-Sasuke-kun….

Realmente me había enamorado de Sasuke Uchiha, no era como cuando estaba enamorada de Naruto, era distinto a su lado me sentía protegida, cuando me abrazaba sentía una calidez tan envolvente, mi corazón se acelera cada que está cerca de mí, no había duda comenzaba a quererlo. Tenía que hacerlo, si realmente lo quería tendría que hacerlo.

Enfrentar a padre…con ese pensamiento me eche a descansar…

_-tengo miedo…._

_-Shhh_

_Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo sin vergüenza alguna, besaba mi cuello .Lograba que todo mi cuerpo se erizará con el contacto._

_-¡Ah!_

_Escapo un gemido de mis labios, el sonrió con malicia, comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo con su juguetona lengua, realmente me volvía loca._

_Sus toscas manos frotaban mis piernas subiendo por detrás, se detuvo aumentando la fuerza masajeaba mi trasero._

_-¡Sasuke-Kun! ¡Sasuke-Kun!_

-¡Hay Sasuke-kun!- Ese grito me levanto, las chicas comenzaban a reírse, ¿Qué paso?

Ellas me rodeaban tratando de contener las risas… ¿Pero..? yo estaba con Sasu….oh no….

-¡Hina-hentai!- Grito Ino

-Qué envidia- Murmuro Sakura

Esto no puede ser…. Me sentía demasiado avergonzada, mi cara estaba hecha un tomate, comencé a marearme, por primera vez en mi vida quería desmayarme solo para olvidar el bochornoso momento, yo tuve un sueño "raro" con Sasuke-Kun….

-¡Hina!

**(…)**

Luego de recuperar la conciencia y tomar desayuno con las chicas, tratando de olvidar ese momento incomodo, regrese a mi casa. Fui recibida por mi nana, padre no estaba.

Pasaron unos días desde que tome mi decisión final, hoy hablaría con padre, cuando el llegara ya que no se encontraba. No sabía que hacer sola en casa, extrañaba a Kiba-kun , Shino-kun a Sasuke-kun y Hannabi-chan.

Había salido de casa, no sé por alguna razón caminaba sola en el distrito Uchiha ,quise pensar un poco él lo que había vivido.

Su hermano asesino a su familia, amigos y clan, dejándolo solo; vivió buscando venganza, cometió tanto errores por ella, cuando finalmente asesino a su hermano, el solo lo había protegido, su hermano había sido la persona que más lo amo y él lo mato, busco venganza contra Konoha , asesino a Danzou-sama y ataco a su equipo ; finalmente se reencontró con su hermano y recapacito, lucho por nosotros en la guerra logrando la victoria junto a Naruto-kun y los antiguos Hokages.

Todo para que una chica engreída como yo lo arruinara, tenia que hacer algo por el….

-¿Qué haces en un lugar tan triste como este?

-¿K-onan-san?

-Vamos, te invitare un poco de té

Camine junto a ella, hacia la casa principal de los Uchiha. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Si no me equivocaba eran 10 ó 11 días. Entramos Konan fue hacia la cocina, yo me quede en la sala.

-¡Naruto limpia este desastre!-Grito- ¡Naruto!

-Ohayo Hinata-Chan – Me saludo el rubio aun en pijama- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto entrando hacia la cocina

-¡Tu ramen esta quemado!- ¿Quemo el ramen?-¿Desde qué hora estas cocinando esto?

-Pues… me levante y lo coloque dattebayo – Entre la cocina por curiosidad, había una olla quemada y mucho humo.-¿Qué hora son?

-Las 12…-Una vena resalto en las cienes de Konan-¿A qué hora te levantaste?

-Las 8 o 9….

-¡No puedo llevar a mi hija a pasear por un par de horas sin que hagas un desastre!

-Gomensai- Se disculpó Naruto al ver las hojas de papel rodearlo - ¡Yo lo limpiare Dattebayo!

(N.a.: Por si no lo entendieron, el agua del ramen se consumió y lo que se quemó fueron los fideos y demás)

Konan fue hacia la sala conmigo mientras Naruto limpiaba.

-No pensaba que Naruto fuera tan descuidado – Comento sirviéndome un poco de té-Nagato, Naruto es tan descerebrado como nuestro Sensei…

-¿D-ónde esta Yukino-chan?- Pregunte

-La deje con Kisame mientras preparaba el almuerzo- Respondió – Sin Sasuke es un poco complicado, no puedo atenderla sola.

-Y-a veo…- Dije jugando con los dedos, quería decirle que yo podría ayudarla- H-asta unas semanas Sasuke-kun no tenía una familia como ahora…

-Es mi tonto cuñado –Dijo sonriendo – Es tal como Itachi lo describió, espero este bien

-S-ii…

-¿Al menos no debo preocuparme por ser tia? – Dio un sorbo al té y luego sonrió

-¿E-h?

-Sasuke me comento sobre las "tradiciones Hyuga" –Dijo contenido la risa- Pobre Sasu-Chan

¡Sasuke le conto eso! Era vergonzoso que él lo supiera pero que lo contara…no es mi culpa que mi clan desee ser 100% , y que las tradiciones serán algo extrañas…

-Hinata, me podrías hacer un favor – Pidió- Esta es ropa de Sasuke, tengo cosas de hacer ¿podrías dejarla en su habitación? Onegai

-H-ai

Habia estado antes en una ocasión en su cuarto, pero esta vez estaba sola. Su habitación tenía su olor impregnado, era azul oscura…

Sin darme cuenta me eche en su cama, "el dormía aquí" pensé, ¿esto era estar enamorada? Sentirme cómoda imaginándomelo a mi lado…. Realmente quería verlo

-¡Ah Suigetsu! ¡Sigue! ¡Mas!

-¡Vamos nena! ¡Dime cuanto te gusta sentirme!

-¡Ah!

Esos sonidos….

_-Suigetsu & Karin hacen sonidos extraños…_

Recordé aquellas palabras de Sasuke-kun, a eso se refería, ellos tenía….

En ese momento Naruto-Kun entro corriendo a la habitación. Inmediatamente me pare, me avergonzaba que me vea asi.

-¡Hinata-Chan! ¡Vamos al hospital!- Dijo algo alterado

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunte

-¡El teme fue atacado por Obito!

-¡¿Q-ue?!

-Lo discutimos en el camino, Konan se nos adelantó…..parece que se encontraron con Obito, quiso enfrentarlo pero con su poder limitado fue derrotado fácilmente…

**(…)**

Corrí con Naruto-kun, entramos al hospital Konan estaba sentada junto a Kakashi , Anko y Hannabi, ella tenía solo unos vendajes

Era mi culpa…él había sido herido de muerte por mi culpa…Sasuke-kun podía morir por mi culpa…

-Llorando no solucionamos nada…-Konan hablo mientras observaba la operación que realizaban Sakura y los medidos.

-¿Q-ue paso?

-C-ai en una t-rampa…- Hannabi templaba –E-l m-e c-ubrio…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tadan…. xd algo de drama lml**

**Espero les guste, eh estado un poco mal u.u por eso no actualice la semana anterior u.u**

**Subiré la historia de Itachi y Konan sin censura en un Oneshot aparte en un par de horas.**

**GRACIAS A:**

**Arika Yuy Uchiha (Gracias, yo también sigo tus fics aunque son mensuales u.u aprovechó el momento actualiza pronto *-*)**

**mare-14 (Jaja , tienes razón hubiera sido mas apropiado)**

**nn (No lo hara D: ya le sacaron la michi al pobre)**

**Talii Tanuki (Jaja, luego te los paso )**

**JenSchiffer (Jajaja, lo pondré en un Oneshot lml espero lo leas :) saludos)**

**Itakonanfan (Wao, hace ufs que no lo actualizo, será en un par de horas gracias por hacerme acordar) **

**Itakonansasuhina (No eres la de arriba no? Si adoro el Itakonan tengo dos fics de ellos y un oneshot, pronto escribiré mas , depende que se me ocurra lml)**

**Fega (Muchas gracias, realmente me siento alagado .Saludos)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Es la primera vez que respondo comentario, bueno es que soy algo timido lml**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Izumi-Kun**


	11. Los Hyugas me traen mala suerte

Ya estoy aquí, tratando de actualizar a tiempo, normalmente es un fic de sabados :P

Bajaron los Reviews u.u

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo o sueño _

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Como amo a mi suegro.**

**Capítulo 11.**

-Rápido Hyuga –Exigí, debíamos haber llegado hace seis horas… sin embargo la pequeña Neji, era lenta, engreída ,molestosa, habladora. ¡Era una Sakura! – A este paso no llegaremos..

-¡Oni-san eres muy cruel!- Dijo con puchero – Vas muy rápido

-No me digas asi…

Repasemos los hechos, para empezar: Me dieron una misión , mi compañera era la hermana de Hinata, comenzaba a gustarme Hinata , dudaba de mis decisiones otra vez, puto Hiashi tenía razón soy muy cambiante ; debíamos llegar hace unas 3 horas Sunagakure. Estaba anocheciendo por mí no había ningún problema, pero la enana era casi tan torpe como s hermana.

-Acamparemos aquí.

-¿Porque? Si seguido llegaremos pronto – Se quejó – No quiero dormir en el suelo.

-Hmph

Comenzó a armar la tienda, mande a la Hyuga en búsqueda de manera y le ordene hacer la fogata. Era divertido verla renegar al no poder encender el fuego.

-Que inútil – Comente mientras agachaba – Katon

Encendí la fogata en un instante, la niña de los ojos perlados frunció el ceño. Al menos ella había cazado algunos peces. Comencé a cortarlos con un kunai, la Hyuga quedo observando ¿Qué nunca vio a nadie cocinar?

-¿Qué le hechas?- Pregunto

-Son hierbas nada mas – Respondí –No me gusta el pescado, al menos le cambiara el sabor.

- Un chico que sabe cocinar – Dijo – Onee-chan tiene suerte. ¿Han tenido sexo?

….

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

-¿Qué demonios te enseñan los Hyuga? – Pregunte

-Jaja, eso lo aprendí por mí misma- Continuo comiendo – Me gustas de cuñado, no sé qué le vio onee-chan al idiota dattebayo

-Hmph- Me caía bien la enana.

-Sin embargo, no creas que no se de tus intenciones, Uchiha – Su tono cambio.

-¿Eh?

-Solo los mientras de la rama principal podemos librar los sellos- Realmente me sorprendió – No soy tan ingenua como mi hermana, si acepte esta misión no es para conocerte mejor. Si le haces algo malo a Onee-chan yo misma te acabare…

Si fueras uno cinco años más joven, sería mi Hyuga . Tenía carácter eso me gustaba pero no dejaría que alguien me amenazara.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunte, activando mi Sharingan – Podría matarte ahora y decir que fue un accidente, ¿Cómo se sentirá tu estúpida hermana?

-B-astardo

- Necesitara alguien que la consuele, tal vez eso me ayudaría más…

Aunque no podía usar genjutsu , podía asustarla y vaya que funciono , se levantó y se metió en la tienda. Supongo que yo tomare la primera guardia.

Observe el fuego durante varios minutos pensando, en ella, maldición… la enana tenia razón yo solo la estaba usando ¿Qué me pasaba? Era imposible que me enamorara de la Hyuga. Pero su sonrisa me traía paz, sus ojos lograban hipnotizarme. Sin darme cuenta cuando estaba con ella no era yo.

_- S-asuke-kun tu m-e gustas much-o…_

Es imposible, soy el último de un clan marcado por el odio. No lo aceptare….

-El amor me odia….

-Emo vengador…

-Hmph - ¿Cuándo llego?- No me digas asi…

-Entendido – alzo su mano hacia la frente, en un saludo militar- Capitán Venganza…

-¿Trajiste tu pijama de ositos?- Pregunte

-E-h

-¿Hiashi también será de los que se sonrojan?- Pregunte mientras me levantaba –Hyugas, si que son raros….

-Uchihas… si que son emos…

Realmente si esa enana fuera mayor, podría considerar restablecer mi clan. Fui hacia la tienda y descanse un poco.

(…)

_-Sasuke-kun…_

_-¿Hyuga?- pregunte levantándome, estaba en mi cuarto .Ella a mi lado- ¿Eh? – Estaba completamente desnuda solo cubierta con una sabana _

_-Buenos días- Sonrió besándome -¿Q-ue pasa? Estas algo raro…_

_-No es nada…- ¿Qué pasaba? Me sentía extraño_

_-¿Q-uieres j-ugar un p-oco?- Se sonrojo, incluso estando así conmigo era tímida- Itachi aún no se levanta… deberíamos aprovechar_

_-¿Itachi?- Trague grueso ¿Itachi vivo? ¿Dónde está Konan y Yukino ?_

_-Sasuke-kun estas muy raro hoy…- inflo sus cachetes mientras señala a una esquina de la habitación, había un cuna. Sin pensarlo me levante de la cama._

_El camino se hacía largo, cada vez más…. Por fin logre alcanzarla. Hinata me abrazaba por la espalda mientras lo venía.._

_Sus ojos negros, su cabello azulado… era muy parecido a Itachi pero también a Hinata._

_-¿Sasuke-kun?- Pregunto_

_Quiso observarla… pero no era asqueroza serpiente estaba viva…Cogi al bebe y me aleje._

_-¿Qué mierda?_

_-Sasuke-kun , esperaba el momento indicado para robar tu cuerpo- Comenzo a trasformarce en esa enorme serpiente- Pero prefiero tener a ese hibrido._

_-Amaterasu…._

_-Es inútil… - Esta vez el bebe hablo- Ella te condendo Sasuke _

_-¿O-bito?_

_-Eres nuestro…. No puedes ir contra lo que en verdad eres….- ambos hablaron .Hinata aparecía a su lado._

_-¡Hinata!_

-¡Uchiha!

Abrí los ojos de repente, estaba sudando. Alze la mirada encontrándome con sus ojos tan blancos como los de ella. Parecía preocupada

-Tenias una pesadilla- Hablo

-No me digas….

-Debemos irnos de una vez- Dije dándome la espalda.-¿Realmente quieres a mi hermana?- Pregunto

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Gritabas su nombre, oni-san- Una sonrisa se le dibujo –Terminemos rápido esta misión.

No le respondí, pero me di cuenta de algo. No podre vivir tranquilo sin deshacerme de ese par…

-¡Rápido!-

(…)

Llegamos sin problemas Sunagakure, entregamos los documentos a Gaara y emprendimos el regreso. Todo iba bien , Gaara nos pidió quedarnos pero yo odiaba el clima de Suna y Hanabi era muy engreída como para pasar la noche en una posada barata.

-¿Cuándo se casaran?- Pregunto

-No me casare…

-¿Cómo fue su primer beso?

-En la entra…..- ¿Por qué le respondo?- mantente callada.

-Interesante ¿Qué te gusta más sus enormes senos o su abultado trasero?

Sin darme cuenta tropecé en una rama y caí….

-Jajaja- Se burló -¿Cuál te gusta más?

-hmph- Gruñí levantando – No me interesa tu hermana

- Según escuche en esas dos semanas con Naruto, ella lo disfruto

-¿Qué intentas?- Pregunte, si hubiera pasado tan cosa el dobe me hubiera contado.

-Jaja, solo quiero que tengamos una buena relación.

-Primero me amenazas sobre dañar a tu hermana y ahora ¿Quieres que tengamos buena relación de cuñados?- Pregunte – Matare a tu hermana y a ti apenas recupere mi fuerza.

-No me engañas Uchiha – La enana sonrió como su hubiera ganado – Aun que te mientas a ti mismo, no me engañas a mí.

-Debí dejar que la violen aquel día…

-¿Q-ue?

- Así como lo oyes… -Aumente mi paso sin importar, estaba molesto ¿Cree que perdonaría tal humillación? Soy Sasuke Uchiha y esa estúpido clan Hyuga me humillo.- Tu hermana es toda una cobarde, que no fue capaz de aclarar un mal entendido

-Tú la atacaste aquella vez, yo lo vi .Como corría mientras ardía con tus llamas negras – Ahora ella era la molesta.

Aumento el paso pasando, en ese momento note algo extraño. Aumente mi paso y lo vi muy bien. ¿Sellos? Esos sellos eran como los que llevaba en los brazos. Son para convocar kunais….

-¡Hyuga!

Corrí contra ella, la muy estúpida ni siquiera me escuchaba. Si rompía una de las cuerdas, esos sellos.

-A pasado tiempo Sasuke….

Esa voz era de Obito

-¿Uchi….?- Hannabi corrió corto sin querer la cuerva, la trampa se activaba. Pude ver bien como las sembos iban contra su pequeño cuerpo. Ella no podía ni siquiera defenderse..

¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¿Qué? No puede ser….

-¡Uchiha!

Abrase a la enana, cubriéndola con mi cuerpo…. Sentía cada sembos perforar mi cuerpo, ese dolor…. ¿Lo extrañaba? Sonrie con arrogancia al ver la cara de sorpresa de Hannbi, eran tan parecida a Hinata…

-U-ch-iha….

-E-scuchame bien….- Susurre mientras me apoyaba sobre ella, su pequeño cuerpo se bañaba en mi sangre ¿Cuántas sembos eran? Casi tanta como cuando protegí a Naruto aquella vez.

-¿Proteges a una niña?- Esa voz – Sasuke , has cambiando tanto… por fin podre vengarme de tu traición…

-H-annabi- Hable nuevamente, ella aun estaba en shock- N-o p-odre vencerlo… pero ganare tiempo para ti…

-¿P-orque?- Pregunto.

-N-o me hagas a-dmitir que tenías razón…

-¿No lo entiendo?

-N-o hay tiempo….cuando este en Konoha, di que morí- Era un hecho seguro que Naruto iba ir por mi nuevamente y estoy seguro que Obito también lo sabía.-H-inata…

Por alguna razón, solo podía verla a ella.

_- S-asuke-kun tu m-e gustas much-o…_

Te pareces tanto a ella, será por eso que siempre me siento bien contigo. Mierda…no me quiero morir…

-No te dejare….

Óbito preparaba un katon hacia nosotros, Hannabi hacia una serie de sellos…Ese momento lo sentí nuevamente… Su rostro apareció en mi mente antes que llegara esa infinita oscurad.

-¡Resiste!- El grito de la pequeña fue lo último que escuche. Debia protegerla, por ella.

-¡Susanoo!

(…)

¿Qué es esa luz? ¿Esto es morir?

Que interesante, me pregunto si será el cielo o el infierno, ¿Itachi estará aquí? Puedo escuchar pequeñas voces…. Los Hyuga si que dan mala suerte, jaja.

-¡Resiste!- Esa voz… - Ya detuvimos el sangrando, aguanta Sasuke-kun

No me jodas Sakura… ¿Estoy en Konoha?

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aqui? No me interesa… las voces de Sakura y los demás desaparecieron. Parece ser que entraron otras personas ¿Estoy fuera de peligro?

-Vaya fracasado… - Gracias Hiashi, siempre tan considerado.

-¿S-asuke-kun?- Esa voz, ella está aquí.

-No puede escucharte – Hablo el Hyuga mayor –Uchiha, porque agradecerte ¿Por salvar a mi hija o por casi morirte?

-Hyuga-san , pido más respeto hacia mi cuñado- ¿Konan?- Comienzo a entender su fastidio hacia los Hyugas, lo invito a retirarse. – Itachi no podias escoger mejor mujer. –Y tu ,si realmente sientes algo por él, aclara todo.

-¿A qué se refiere Hinata?

-Y-o amo a S-asuke-kun- Hablo- A-quel dia… el me s-alvo padre.C-asi fui viol-ada pero el me salvo.

Es demasiado tarde para decir la verdad , Hinata ya tome mi decisión.

** .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sigue vivo lml pero yo no u.u fueron pocos review , vamos no les cuesta nada :D **

**Gracias a :**

**JenSchiffer (Sorry , te dije que actualizaría ayer pero no encontraba mi usb :p en fin espero que te guste lml te dedico el capítulo sobretodo la parte donde Sasuke dice : "Itachi no pudiste escoger mejor mujer que Konan " Viva el Itakonan lml)**

**Geisha de la luna creciente (¿9? Gracias por leer :p)**

**Mare-14 (Jaja, a la pobre le hago bullying lml debe ser vergonzoso , espero te guste el capitulo. Gracias por leer)**

**Nn (Aquí esta, espero te guste .Gracias por leer)**

**Itakonasasuhina (Gracias, aquí esta la continuación , espero te guste. Ya actualice malicia)**

**Sbenick (Que gusto que te guste)**

**Coni (Gracias por leerla, la actualización es semanal)**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. **

**Iniciare un nuevo Sasuhina, al mismo estilo humorístico que este :p pero cuando este este por acabar. Cosa que no falta mucho son solo 15 capitulos. **

**Bueno pensaba en algo que tenga que ver con comida *-* ¿Alguna sugerencia?**

**Espero hayan tenido una buena lectura.**

**Izumi-kun**

**PD: En el próximo capitulo se vuelve categoría M lml**


	12. ¿Me quieres violar?

**Por fin sábado, iba actualizar la semana pasada pero me fui de viaje por fiestas patrias en mi país, bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo n.n**

**Que tengan buena lectura.**

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo o sueño _

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Como amo a mi suegro.**

**Capítulo 12.**

-¿De que estas hablando Hinata?- Pregunto padre.

-Lo que escucho, Hyuga-san – Hablo nuevamente Konan-san, ella estaba defendiendo a Sasuke-kun de los ataques de padre.- Por favor deje de hablar mal de Sasuke.

-¡No entiendo nada!- grito algo furioso – ¿Ese traidor no te ataco Hinata?

-N-o , él ese día Sasuke-kun me salvo- Respondí- Sasuke-kun no es un traidor.

-No puede ser… -Se comenzó a masajear las sienes –Hinata , no lo defiendas por más que estés enamorada ese Uchiha casi te mato…

-No , padre él me salvo aquel día – Respondí cerrando los ojos – Ese día estaba mal por Naruto-kun salí de la aldea. Me bloquearon el chakra algunos ninjas renegados y Sasuke-kun me salvo.

-No puedo creer eso, ¿Por qué hasta ahora se te ocurre decirlo?- Comenzaba a alzar la voz- No te permitiré que te acerques más a ese Uchiha.

-N-o- Hace mucho que no desafiaba a padre – No me alejare de él nuevamente.

-¿Qué te han hecho Hinata?- Padre estaba desconcertado, era por mi culpa si hubiera dicho la verdad antes, no en un momento asi.- Ese traidor y su maldito clan te han lavado la cabeza.

-No le permito que hable mal del Clan Uchiha, Hiashi

-¡No estoy hablando con usted!- respondió Padre activando su Byakugan

-Es suficiente….-Esa voz era la del hokage –Dejemos en paz a Sasuke-kun , - Pidio con una sonrisa dibujada tras esa mascara – Konan , Hiashi tranquilícense por favor.

Salimos de la habitación de Sasuke , según Sakura sus heridas externas ya estaban sanadas solo faltaba que recuperara la conciencia, padre estaba furioso conmigo, casi al extremo de pelear con Konan-san.

Padre fue a casa, yo tenía que pensar cómo encararlo nuevamente, pero esta vez estaría sola. Trate de no pensar en eso, por ahora estaba tranquila Sasuke-kun y Hanabi-chan estaban sanos y salvos.

-Hinata ¿No te gustaría tomar té conmigo?- Pregunto Konan

-Anda one-chan yo me quedare aquí con Ko – Dijo mi hermana.

Termine accediendo a la petición de la Uchiha. Fuimos al distrito Uchiha, los únicos habitantes de este lugar estaban en el hospital, me preguntaba si algún día realmente me mudaría aquí.

No me di cuenta cuando, pero me sentía bien aquí con Sasuke-kun, con Konan , con Taka y Kisame-san.

-Siéntate por favor – Pidió mientras iba a la cocina –Mi cuñado es un idiota- Comento

-Sasuke-kun no es idiota

-¿Lo defiendes? Que linda –Dijo sonriendo – Pensé que me darías la razón, porque sé que la tengo.

-B-ueno- Comencé a jugar con mis dedos, si era un poco tosco, frio, arrogante, me daba miedo pero así me sentía segura con él.

-Jaja, eres tan tierna –Comenzó a servir el té – Dime una cosa.

-¿Q-ue pasa?

-¿Qué harías si Sasuke deserta nuevamente?- Pregunto - ¿Aun lo defenderías como lo haces ahora?

¿Por qué me hizo esa pregunta? Me sentía un poco incomoda, me recordó a eso padres que interrogan a los novios de sus hijas sin embargo ella parecía querer que nos burláramos de Sasuke.

-No tengas miedo.

-Yo… creo que iría con él.

-Excelente, es suficiente para mi –Parecía contenta de mi respuesta, ¿Qué pensara?- Cuidada mucho del tonto hermano menor de Itachi.

-¿Por qué lo dice?- Pregunte

-No tengo tanta paciencia como Itachi – Respondió dándole un sorbo al te- El solo vivía por su hermano, incluso sentía celos cuando hablaba de Sasuke. Él decía que su hermano era tonto, algo arrogante sin embargo tenía un gran corazón.

-El amaba bastante a su hermano.

-SI amaba mucho a ese idiota, supongo que puedes entenderlo mejor –Tomo una de mis manos – Cuídalo por él y por mí, ¿sí?

Solo asentí, ahora tenía que pensar que haría con padre .él aun no creía la verdad y que era de esperarse. Deje a Konan-san luego de platicar un buen rato, a pesar de vivir apenas un meses y unos cuantos días con Sasuke , parecía conocerlo bien , me daba un poco de envidia quería verlo como era realmente, ese Sasuke que Konan describia.

-¡Hinata!- Escuche un grito mientras salida del distrito Uchiha , en ese momento un gran perro se lanzó contra mí y comenzó a lamerme - ¡Hinata a pasado tanto tiempo!

-Hola Hinata, que gusto de verte – Shino & Kiba habían vuelto.

-C-hicos….

Inmediatamente los abrace, hace tanto tiempo que no los veía. Los extrañaba tanto eran ms mejores amigos.

-¿Cómo has estado? – Pregunto Shino acomodando sus gafas- Nos enteramos, que tenías "novio"

-¡Como ser novia de ese bastardo!- grito Kiba-kun - ¡No te ha hecho nada malo! ¿No te está controlando? ¡Como puedes estar con ese teme!

-Etto – Estaba completamente roja, pensaba yo darles la noticia pero bueno ellos ya lo sabían –P-ues si.. estam-os s-aliendo

-Hinata de tanto chicos ¿Por qué escoger al traidor?- Pregunto Kiba aun lloriqueando.

-Sasuke-kun no es un traidor.

-Siempre confió en tus decisiones Hinata , pero si ese Uchiha te hace daño – Su voz se tornó un poco más oscura de lo normal –Mis insectos se los comerán vivo.

-Si es que sigue vivo – Kiba cruzo los brazos- Según escuchamos fue muy herido en la última misión.

-Según se. Salvo a tu hermana.

-S-i , en este momento iba de regreso al hospital –Respondí al recordar , Sasuke no era malo, todos eran muy duros con el ¿Por qué salvaría a Hanabi-chan? –Shino-kun , Kiba-kun debo irme, quiero ir al hospital antes que anochezca.

Me despedí de mis amigos y me dirigí hacia el hospital, tengo que verlo no puedo estar tranquila hasta verlo bien nuevamente, no me paso esto con Naruto-kun , era extraño lo que sentía por Sasuke era más fuerte.

Comencé a ver imágenes de él mientras entraba al hospital, no sé por qué lo imaginaba sentado en la cama ¿me esperaba? Una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro al entrar al hospital.

-¿Hinata-chan?- Sakura estaba con una bata de doctor y unos documentos en mano -¿Buscas a Sasuke-kun?

-Hai

-Pasa, esta solo en este momento – Respondió – En un rato más debe estar viniendo Naruto.

-Entendido.

(…)

Parecía dormí muy tranquilo, estaba sentando a su lado observándolo. En ese momento tuve un pequeño recuerdo de hace unas horas, era Hanabi-chan.

_-Él me dijo, que le dolería menos perderlo a él, que a mi….._

¿Lo hizo por mí? Este chico tenía una gran capacidad para hacerme sentir culpable, sin embargo estaba complemente enamorada.

-Creo que algún día me matares…

Dije mientras me acercaba a su rostro, parecía un niño durmiendo, comencé acercarme un poco más hipnotizada por ese aroma….

Estaba dormido, no lo notara…. ¿Puedo hacerlo? ¿Debería hacerlo? Al menos por esta vez…

Nuestras distancia poco a poco desparecía, Sasuke-kun yo te….

-¿Intentas violarme mientras duermo?

-¿E-h? – sus ojos negros parecían absorberme – y-o no, yo no…n-o es l-o q-ue piensas…

Esto era lo más vergonzoso de toda mi vida entera ¿Por qué despertaba en un momento así? ¿Por qué el destino le encantaba hacerme pasar esto?

-¿Ahora soy el bello durmiente?- Comento estirando sus brazos- Vamos Hyuga, responde. Ya es buen progreso que no te hayas desmayado.

-yo…

-Soy de lo peor –Puso su mano contra el rostro – Ser derrotado de una manera tan denigrante. Debo irme de aquí.

-Aun estas mal , no deberías…

-¿Ahora eres mi madre?- Estaba un poco cambiado –Es cierto ¿Dónde está la enana?

-Hanabi está bien…-Su mirada se calmó un poco y luego se tornó seria como siempre, creo que noto que me di cuenta que estaba preocupado por ella- Arigatou Sasuke-kun

-Hmph

Al menos estaba bien, ya podría estar tranquila. Era mejor dejarlo solo. Camine hacia la puerta de sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura…

-No te vayas…..

-¿Sasu-

Comenzó a besarme, en el fondo creo que yo también lo deseaba. Le correspondí mientras me jalaba nuevamente hacia la cama, me eche sobre él sin romper el beso.

Sasuke-kun era mío y nadie más, sonaba egoísta pero estaba perdida en sus manos.

-Sasuke-kun- corte el beso, necesitaba respirar un poco- yo…

-No arruines el momento- Puso un dedo en mi boca y luego me beso nuevamente.

Su boca invadía la mía por completo, saboreaba cada lugar de mi, sentí un cosquilleo en el vientre. Por alguna razón comencé a tocar su pecho casi desnudo con cicatrices y marcas de batallas pasadas….. Sasuke era algo sexy?

-Sí que hemos progresado mucho hoy – Comento sin dejar de abrazarme- Creo que me dejare atacar un poco más seguido.

-N-o es gracioso me t-enias p-reocupada….

No me dio respuesta, solo me beso de nuevamente pero con mas pasión. Sus manos comenzaron a tocar por debajo de la ropa.

Sus toscas manos me erizaban la piel, me sentía muy avergonzaba pero no quería que pare… sus manos bajaron desde mi espalda hasta mi ….. ya saben…..

-¡TEME!

No puede de ser….

-¡Teme eres un degenerado!

- ¡Mierda, dobe lárgate!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eso es todo por hoy, solo queda capítulos u.u**

**Espero les guste y dejen algún review, este capitulo va dedicado a mi nueva y primera amiga en Sasuhinas, bueno eso creo yo, JenSchiffer con mucho cariño.**

**Gracias a :**

JenSchiffer : Espero te guste, va dedicado a ti , gracias por leer

Itakonasasuhina :En unos minutos actualizo malicia también, gracias por leer

Itakonasasuhina : Si un poco tarde, pero igual Sasuke quería su premio por salvar a hanabi lml . Gracias por leer

Mare-14 : limoncito? Casi…. Jaja gracias por leer

Bere-hime-sama : Muchas gracias, espero te guste el capitulo

ANYMEX1 : Que gusto, espero te guste el capitulo. Gracias por leer

Hinatacris: gracias por leerlo, aquí esta la conti

Kenohe : Gracias, espero te guste el capitulo

Guest: Si lo ara, pero mas adelante gracias por leer

**Nos vemos el próximo sábado**

**Izumi**


	13. Adiós Hyuga

**Nuevamente aclarando por décima cuarta vez, el autor del fanfic "Como amo a mi suegro" es HOMBRE lml jajaja , si créanlo soy hombre lml**

**Bueno con eso aclarado, sin nada más que decir aquí les dejo el capítulo.**

**Que tengan una buena lectura.**

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo o sueño _

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Como amo a mi suegro.**

**Capítulo 13.**

-¿Acaso no te han enseñado a tocar la puerta?- Me levante de mi cama tronándome los dedos, Hinata estaba inconsciente de la vergüenza - ¡No sabes que es de mala educación entrar sin tocar! ¡Dobe!

-Teme, eres un loquillo dattebayo – Dijo con su clásica sonrisa de zorro –Con esa medicina especial, cualquiera sanaría así de rápido dattebayo.

-Hmph – Concentre el chidori en mi mano - ¿De qué te ríes dobe?

-¡V-amos teme! ¡N-o s-eas tan a-mar-go!- Comenzó alejar -¡Bueno debo irme con Ayame-chan! ¡Adiós teme!

Salió corriendo, no iba desperdiciar mi valioso chakra….

-¡Ven aquí Dobe!- Salí tras con él.

El muy idiota comenzó a correr por todo el hospital, genial planeaba quedarme un para días aquí y el dobe le decía a todo el mundo que estaba sano.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

Mierda, las fangirls ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? ¿Tantos me creían muerto?, Naruto salto sobre Kakashi para salir del hospital, pude notar a la enana Hyuga junto a Konan y Kakashi. Al demonio ese idiota iba aprender a no joderme en un momento importante.

-¿Sasuke-nii?- Hanabi se interpuso en mi camino- ¿E-stas bien?

-No, mi espíritu busca libertad- Respondí esquivándola - ¡Dobe! ¡No huyas cobarde adicto al ramen!

Salimos del hospital corriendo, ese idiota no escapara. Detrás de mí vi venir a Sakura ¿Qué demonios? Tras ella iba Neji-chibi , que diga Hanabi.

-¡Sasuke-kun aun estas herido!

No me jodan, seguí corriendo tras el dobe, el maldito uso sus clones , pero no engaña a mis ojos fui atravesando cada uno con el chidori, casi toda la aldea sabía que estaba completamente bien .

El idiota entro al distrito Uchiha, planeaba esconderse de mí en mi propia casa…. Que genio era el futuro Hokage. Note mental: Cuando Naruto se vuelva Hokage me mudare a otra aldea, no quiero ver como la aldea cae en desgracias. Detrás de mí venia Sakura…. Mierda cuando se volvió esto una persecución, había casi media aldea detrás de mí.

-¡Sasuke-teme perdóname de una vez! – Grito.

-No me jodas- Respondí al alcanzarlo -¡Porque demonios no tocas la puerta!

-¡Yo que iba saber que te ibas a almorzar a Hinata-chan dattebayo!

-¡Hmph!- bueno…-¡Te gustaría que te joda cuando te vas a tirar a tu novia!

-¡Teme, hay viene toda la aldea!- Grito al ver una turba furiosa de tras de nosotros -¡Corre dattebayo!

.

.

.

.

.

.

(…)

-¿No planeas volver al hospital? – Escuche.

Luego de la persecución que se armó, tuve que esconder no quería dar informes, no quería detallar. Solamente quería estar solo, aclarar mis ideas.

-Hmph… ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Se mas de ti de lo que piensas- Se sentó a mi lado- Sé que te escondes aquí, cada vez que hacías una travesura.

Solo había una explicación a esto: Itachi , desde que Konan llego había descubierto una faceta en mi hermano que nunca imagine, en cierta manera era el Itachi que conocía, mi hermano pero a través de ella.

-¿Qué mas te dijo?

-Que mojabas la cama hasta los 8, hacías berrinches para que Itachi jugara contigo y suficientes cosas como para destruir toda tu reputación – Sonrió, se burlaba de mí.

-Se burla de mí, incluso después de muerto.

-Sí que hiciste un alboroto – Me ignoro, bueno no era la primera vez que lo hiciste- casi violaste a la heredera de los Hyugas , destruiste un par de casas con su Chidori.- Se sentó conmigo bajo el árbol- ¿Siempre te metes en tantos problemas?

-Hmph

-¿Qué planeas ahora?- Pregunto –Ya tienes todo ¿no? – Solo me calle, no quería hablar -¿No deseas conversar? –Contuvo la risa- Sabes, realmente no debería interesarme lo que hagas pero….

-¿Pero qué?

-Cuando te veo a los ojos, veo a Itachi solo que tú eres más "emo"

Comenzaba a molestarme "emo vengador"

-Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras- Se levantó – Solo no te metas en problemas. ¿Entendido Sasu-chan?

No le dije, porque de seguro de le diría una sarta de insultos, en fin dejando de lado a la esposa de mi hermano. Tenía que pensar que haría ¿Hinata? Si , la cague completamente me enamore de la Hyuga, salve a su hermana a cuestas casi de mi vida… ¿Qué más? ¿Obito? Ahora si podría enfrentarlo.

Mi decisión estaba tomada desde que sobreviví, tengo que irme de aquí.

¿Volver a ser un renegado? No, eso no. Simplemente estar en un lugar más tranquilo para mi, uno donde no tenga a Hiashi jodiendome la vida, donde no quiera asesinar a todo un clan, donde no tuviera una cuñada que me hiriera mi orgullo casi a diario. Aunque… desde que llego ¿Volví a tener una familia?

-¡Mierda!- ¿Por qué estoy tan confundido?

-S-asuke-kun

No me jodas….no puede ser ella, gire mi cabeza y si era ella.

-¿Cómo estás?- Pregunto – Y-o estaba preocupada…

-Hmph

-Y-o….-llego su mano hacia su boca.-Quiero hacer algo que debí hacer hace mucho…

Trague grueso al escucharla ¿Ella de verdad quería…? Ella quería que pasara en el hospital…no sabía ni siquiera cómo reaccionar, ella se acercaba lentamente a mi ¿Aquí? No preferida ir a un hotel o a mi casa que estaba más cerca… ¿Quién diría que la Hyuga era una pervertida?

-Y-o hable con Padre… - ¿Le pediste permiso para tener sexo conmigo? Sí que eres rara…-Le dije toda la verdad…

Ahora si estaba sorprendido. ¿A que quería llegar con todo esto? ¿No disfrutar primero y conversar luego?

-L-amento haberte causado tantos problemas- Su voz se torno firme, creo que malinterprete algo –Yo te devolveré todo lo que se te arrebato por mi… y-o- Sus mejillas se sonrojaron –E-st-oy e-namor-ada de ti…

Esos sellos… eran los mismos que uso Hanabi… te lo dije antes, es tarde para nosotros.

_-¿Uchi….?- Hanabi corrió corto sin querer la cuerva, la trampa se activaba. Pude ver bien como las sembos iban contra su pequeño cuerpo. Ella no podía ni siquiera defenderse.._

_¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¿Qué? No puede ser…. _

_-¡Uchiha!_

_Abrase a la enana, cubriéndola con mi cuerpo…. Sentía cada sembos perforar mi cuerpo, ese dolor…. ¿Lo extrañaba? Sonríe con arrogancia al ver la cara de sorpresa de Hannbi, eran tan parecida a Hinata…_

_-U-ch-iha…._

_-E-scuchame bien….- Susurre mientras me apoyaba sobre ella, su pequeño cuerpo se bañaba en mi sangre ¿Cuántas sembos eran? Casi tanta como cuando protegí a Naruto aquella vez._

_-¿Proteges a una niña?- Esa voz – Sasuke , has cambiando tanto… por fin podre vengarme de tu traición…_

_-H-anabi- Hable nuevamente, ella aún estaba en shock- N-o p-odre vencerlo… pero ganare tiempo para ti…_

_-¿P-orque?- Pregunto._

_-N-o me hagas a-dmitir que tenías razón…_

_-¿No lo entiendo?_

_-N-o hay tiempo….cuando este en Konoha, di que morí- Era un hecho seguro que Naruto iba ir por mi nuevamente y estoy seguro que Obito también lo sabía.-H-inata…_

_Por alguna razón, solo podía verla a ella._

" _S-asuke-kun tu m-e gustas much-o…"_

_Te pareces tanto a ella, será por eso que siempre me siento bien contigo. Mierda…no me quiero morir…_

_-No te dejare…._

_Óbito preparaba un katon hacia nosotros, Hanabi hacia una serie de sellos…Ese momento lo sentí nuevamente… Su rostro apareció en mi mente antes que llegara esa infinita oscuridad._

_-¡Resiste!- El grito de la pequeña fue lo último que escuche. Debia protegerla, por ella._

_-¡Susanoo!_

_Libero todo mi poder…. Desde hace mucho no venía mi Susanoo en todo su esplendor, el escudo torácico me cubrió a mí y a la enana._

_-Solo tendremos una oportunidad- Dije mientras concentraba mi Chakra en un Tsukiyomi que nos permitiera escapar- ¿E-ntendido?_

_-Sasuke…- Hablo la enana -¿R-ealmente amas a Hinata?_

_-¡Yasaka no magatama!- Lance el ataque hacia Obito_

_-Si, volvemos te empezare a decir Sasuke-nii- Sonrió con arrogancia, me gusta de cuñada._

_-Hmph-Esta enana piensa que sobreviviré -Si volvemos te regalare un oso._

_A pesar de la situación, termino sonrojándose como siempre, jaja realmente los Hyugas son divertidos ._

_La distracción funciono, Obito caía en mi Genjutsu y no dio chance de escapar, la enana intentaba ayudarme pero a este paso no llegaríamos a Konoha a tiempo… no pensaba que ella sería la que me liberara…. Me siento una mierda por intentar usar a Hinata para esto… no puedo corresponderle nada…. Ni siquiera merezco su amistad. Si sobrevivo juro que desaparece de su vida._

_-¡Resiste! _

-S-asuke-kun… ¿Tu sello?

-Demasiado tarde, Hyuga-Me puse de pie –Aquí termina todo…

-¿fue Hanabi?- Pregunto algo confundida.-¿T-ermino todo? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Me iré de aquí – Fue todo lo que dije – Adiós Hyuga…

-¡Sasuke-kun! Tú no puedes…- Sus ojos se cristalizaron…

-Ya tengo lo que quería, se terminó todo. Adiós

-¡No! No…t-u no…

-Tsukiyomi…

Cayo al suelo mientras caía atrapada en mi Tsukiyomi, me daría suficiente tiempo de irme , no tenía ni idea que quería , me jodia darle la razón a Hiashi, pero era cierto. Me largo de Konoha..

La coloque bajo el árbol, se veía hermosa a pesar que sufría por dentro, soy Uchiha estoy marcado por el odio, lo siento Hinata.

Tu eres el agua y yo soy el fuego, yo soy la enfermedad y tú la cura, somos completamente distintos.

Camine de regreso a casa, anochecía era perfecto para irme, esta aldea seguirá igual aunque no esté en ella.

-Al menos debo cumplir algo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(…)**

-¿Te vas sin cenar?

-¿Algún día me dejaras de joder , Konan? – Pregunte hastiado –Tendrás la casa para ti y tu hija, no sé qué más deseas.

-Jaja- Rio - ¿Creías que te diría que no te vallas, te golpearía la frente y todo? No soy tu hermano, para mi eres un hombre que debe enfrentar sus problemas solo.

-hmph

-Solo no te metas en problemas, fue divertido volver a tener una familia ¿no?- Pregunto sacando un bento – Al menos lleva tu cena.

-Eres molesta…

-Tú eres emo…

-¿Qué te vio mi hermano?- Pregunte

-No lose –respondió con un dedo en la mejilla- Apresúrate, ella te buscara apenas despierte. – Se acercó a mí - ¿usar el Tsukiyomi en tu chica? Eso sí que es amor…

-Hmph

-Suerte Sasuke.

-Un favor- Pedí- Entrega eso apenas me valla- indique una caja que estaba en el suelo- nos vemos…nee-san

-Adiós tonto cuñado.

Me sentía como hace años, escapando nuevamente pero esta vez no estaba Sakura para impedirlo, no iba con Orochimaru. Iba a encontrarme a mí mismo nuevamente…

Camine hasta la entrada, los guardias quisieron impedirme salir…

-¡A donde crees que vas Uchiha!

-¡Esos ojos…! ¡Recupero su Mangekyou!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Antepenúltimo capitulo ¡! xd Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Se acaba este fic pronto u.u**

**Con respeto si abra "limoncito" emmmm ayer leí el fic de nuevo y hay detalle que le impedirá a Sasuke "almorzarse" a Hinata xd ya lo verán más adelante**

**Gracias a:**

**JenSchiffer : Jajaja, que bueno que te guste u.u ya se acaba :C gracias por leer lml **

**Kenohe: que gusto que te haya gusto, gracias por leer.**

**RukiaNeechan : A los años te veo por aquí :) si Konan es linda n.n gracias por leer y por ser el primer review del fic lml que ya va llegando a su fin uu**

**Mare-14 : Jajaja, Sasuki esta algo piña, algún dia se comera a Hinata :v**

**crazyBlueFlower : Muchas gracias, si soy hombre sin embargo me siguen confundiendo u.u en fin , muchas gracias. Tambien adoro el Itakonan uu eran una hermosa pareja , lastima que están en el mas alla . Gracias por leer.**

**ItakonaSasuhina : Que bueno que te haya gustado, ya actualice Malicia, espeor lo leas que por ti lo estoy continuando lml , gracias por leer.**

**Bueno eso fue todo lml ¿llegare a los 100 antes del final? Ojala, ya ire pensando en un nuevo Sasuhina, por ahora tengo ideas para Oneshots**

**Gracias por leer**

**Izumi (100% hombre)**


	14. Determinación

**Hola, ya volvi x.x**

**Sorry se me corto la inspiración y cuando volvió mi pareja favorita de SNK , murió x.x y estuve escribiendo de ellos (RivailleXPetra) en fin no viene al caso. Estoy en clases y no tengo mucho tiempo , así que actualizare dejando una semana. Aunque este fic esta por terminar :v**

**¡MIL DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA!**

**Que tengan buena lectura.**

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo o sueño (en este caso Tsukiyomi)_

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Como amo a mi suegro.**

**Capítulo 14.**

_La noche ya no era oscura, se había tornado tan roja como la sangre. Tenía miedo de caminar, pero quería seguirlo, lo podía dejar solo. No me quería quedar sola._

_¿Sigo en el distrito Uchiha? Todo está vacío, veo cuerpo y sangre regada, ¿Qué me quiere mostrar Sasuke-kun? Con temor me sigo moviendo, me acerco nuevamente a la casa de Sasuke, veo sangre por todos lados, unas cuantas lágrimas caen por mis mejillas._

_Él ha sufrido mucho más que yo. Tengo miedo a abrir la puerta de su casa, según recuerdo su hermano había asesinado a todos, incluyendo a sus padres. Todo para salvar a su pequeño hermano, supongo que yo haría lo que Itachi-san hizo si se tratara de Hanabi-chan_

_Abrí la puerta y entre, camine lentamente todo estaba oscuro._

_-¡Kya! – Resbale y caí, era sangre que venía de la cocina…_

_Trague grueso ,debía seguir. Esto era el Tsukiyomi de Sasuke iba a sufrir…._

_Me arme de valor y segui la sangre, tenia miedo pero si no escapaba de este genjutsu no podria ir por Sasuke-kun, no dejaría que se marchara ya había sufrido mucho._

_No lo dejare solo._

_-¡Hanabi! ¡Padre!_

_Estaban tirados en el suelo sangrando….los habían asesinado, sentí muchas ganas de vomitar. Comencé a sudar frio, no quería ver la cara del autor de esto._

_Ahora tenía mucho miedo._

_-¡Aléjate de mí, Hyuga !- Escuche._

_No, no… no ¡No!_

-¡Hinata!-¿Konan? - ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto.

-¿Q-ue paso?- Me limpie las lágrimas, me encontraba en la calle junto a Konan –Sasuke…

-Vamos, ven conmigo.

Me ayudo a levantarme, y la seguí hacia la casa de los Uchiha, me daba temor .Entre con cuidado, ya no me encontraba en ese horrible genjutsu , sin embargo estaba tan asustada.

Konan luego de calmarme me ofreció un poco de té, a ella no parecía importarle que Sasuke se haya ido. Sin embargo no podía evitar no tocar ese tema ¿Ella lo sabía? ¿Sabría dónde fue?

-Konan-san…

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea- Respondió, parecía leer mi mente- Naruto llegara en una horas, será mejor que no toques el tema. De seguro ira a buscarlo también.

-¿T-ambien?- ¿Y-o era tan predecible? –Yo….

-Solo puedo cubrirte a ti cuando vayas - ¿Por qué todos me cortaban?- Que mal educados eran los Uchiha – Trata de volver pronto, si no regresa por las nuevas. Noquealo de mi parte.

-¿Por qué yo?- Pregunte.

-Por qué igual te escaparas para ir tras él. – Respondió- Quédate aquí esta noche, y sobre todo no le digas nada a Naruto.

Quería decirle que si entendí su mensaje y que no era tanto pero estaba cansada. Sasuke solo volvería si yo iba a buscarlo, Al los minutos llego Naruto-Kun con ramen para cenar. Nadie hablo sobre Sasuke.

-Naruto, Hinata pasara la noche aquí- informo la señora Uchiha

-¿asi? ¿Buscando sobrinos Konan?- Sonrió en forma de zorro, yo solo me ruboricé-El teme se está demorando demasiado en llegar dattebayo

-Ya llegara - Respondió Konan- Hinata pasaras la noche en la habitación de Sasuke, ya que la habitación de huéspedes fue invadida por Naruto.

-¡Konan no podre dormir con esos gemidos!

-¡Naruto-kun!- ¿Qué me creía? Mi admiración por él se desvanecía con los días, comparte la idea de Sasuke, Naruto era un idiota

-¡Sumimassen Hinata-chan!

Terminamos de cenar, le avise a padre que pasaría la noche en casa de Ino-chan y fui hacia la habitación de Sasuke, no me molestaba dormir ahí. Después de todo Konan tenía razón, el cuarto principal lo ocupaba ella y su hija, Sasuke ocupaba su cuarto y Naruto se había apoderado del cuarto de visitas.

Nuevamente aquí, hoy sería mi habitación. Según Konan los efectos de Tsukiyomi volverían en cualquier momento, si padre se daba cuenta condenarían a Sasuke, sin contar que Konan sabia como detenerlo. Gracias a Itachi siempre lo usaba con ella.

_-Si te ama, usara el Tsukiyomi contigo._

¿Qué clase de demostración de amor era esa? Los Uchihas eran raros, pero nosotros los Hyugas también. Me daba mucha risa recordar la cara de Sasuke-kun cuando padre le dijo lo de la circuncisión. Nii-san me conto que era una experiencia horrible.

Cerré mis ojos esperando el amanecer, la cama de Sasuke aun tenía su olor…¿En qué pensaba? Me había convertido en una pervertida…. Me daba mareos de recordar lo que paso en el hospital…

Sasuke-kun…

.

.

.

.

.

(…)

-¡Hinata!

-Mmmm- Abrí lentamente los ojos, parpadeando -¿Ya es hora?

-Si

Eran las 5 de la mañana, a esta hora los guardias tenían cambio de turno. Me levante y allí tras Konan.

Salimos de la casa sin despertar a Naruto-kun, estaba lista. Aun no sabía porque Konan me ayudaba tanto, bueno Sasuke era como su hermano ahora, al menos eso pensaba. Incluso Hanabi-Chan había comenzado a llamarlo "Sasuke-nii"

Nos acercamos rápidamente, su cuerpo se dispersaba en hojas de papel, cuando ella cubriera por completo la estación de guardia y saldría.

-Ko-onan-san ¿Por qué hace esto?- pregunte antes de salir.

-Le prometí a Itachi, que su hermano tendría novia –Sonrió antes desaparecer por completo- me gustas de cuñada.

No era mi estilo esto, pero en mi mente se dibujó la imagen de Itachi, Konan y su hija. Tal vez…Sasuke y yo….

¿Me pregunto si Itachi sufría golpizas de Konan? Sasuke volvería a Konoha por las buenas o las malas.

Salí corriendo de la aldea, inmediatamente salte sobre un árbol y comencé a saltar entre ellos.

-¡Byakugan!

Hace mucho que no salía de la aldea, la última vez fue cuando me encontré con Sasuke-kun en aquel lugar….es cierto. Sasuke estaba ahí….

Me sentí orgullosa de poder predecirlo, sin embargo aún estaba algo lejos. Debía aumentar mi velocidad. Rápidamente me fui alejando de la aldea.

Viví enamorada de Naruto , pensando que él era mi camino sin embargo hoy me doy cuenta que mi verdadero es Sasuke, es hacer feliz a Sasuke-kun.

Faltaba poco, pude notar el chakra de tres personas cerca. Ellos iban contra mí, no tenía tiempo.

-¡Alto!

Lo ignore siguiendo mi camino, ahora estaban detrás de mí. No importaba lo que pensara padre, debía hacer lo que me haría sentir mejor. Eso era lo que siempre me decía él.

Nii-san…

-¡Alto!

Los tres me rodearon, rápidamente selle el chakra del que me ataca, Nii-san siempre me culpe de tu muerte. Lo siento, ahora viviré mi vida por ti, no dejare que tu vida se desperdicie.

No quiero ser la más niña llorona a la que le rompieron el corazón. Quiero luchar por lo que deseo, aquella vez cuando fui rodeada no era yo, me deje llevar por sentimiento en mi corazón roto. Pero el me salvo

_-Hinata-sama, usted debe buscar su felicidad….no debe complacer siempre a los demás _

Demore un poco pero logre terminar con mis tres enemigos y seguí, sentí un gran Chakra en aquel valle. Era Sasuke, debía ser Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-¿Sasuke…?

No era Sasuke-kun

-Vaya la princesa Hyuga…. Sabes yo conocía a tu padre- El Uchiha se acercó a mí- Hiashi siempre tan arrogante….¿Kakashi te mando a buscarme?

-N-o…

Obito Uchiha, el mayor criminal de toda la historia Shinobi después de Madara Uchiha , ¿Qué hacia aquí? ¿Sasuke estaba con él?

-Podrías serme útil….después de todo eres la novia de Naruto.

-N-o soy su novia….soy novia de Sasuke.

-Eso lo hace aún mejor, ese maldito traidor

Creo que no debí decir eso. Me encontraba en un gran problema.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Queria mostrar un poco de la determinación de Hinata :v**

**Espero les guste n.n**

**Nuevamente ¡MIL DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA!**

**Por cierto el próximo capítulo es el mismo x-x lamento no responder comentario pero no cuento con tiempo T_T**

**PD: Subire un nuevo fic Sasuhina en unos minutos, espero lo lean**

**Nos vemos en el capítulo final.**

**Capitulo dedicado a JenSchiffer , creo que te agregare a Facebook :v**

**Izumi**


End file.
